Alone Once Again
by The Moon's Heart
Summary: Jackie comes back with a big announcement in hopes of ruining Hyde's life but will it ruin his life or hers? Complete
1. The Surprise

I got off the plane at the Point Place airport. For such a small town, it's got a lot of things the other towns don't have. For instance, we have our own library, air port, and college. Another thing that other towns don't have is me. See the reason this whole town is thriving is because of me. I wasn't planning on coming back but I my aunt said that I should probably tell him that I'm three months pregnant with his child. I've kind of kept that a secret since I left for summer vacation. You see, before I left and after I had made my decision to be by myself, I found out that I was pregnant. I wasn't planning on coming back and I'm not planning on staying either. I just thought that he should know that he's going to have a son or daughter in the near future. I know that he might be mad at me for not telling him sooner but I'm mad at him for cheating. I guess we're even now but I still can't help but think about how much I hate him. I thought about getting an abortion but that would make me look worse than him. I don't want people to think that I'm a much worse person than him; I'm not. At least I didn't cheat on him like he cheated on me. Well now I'm waiting for my baggages to arrive. Gosh can they be anymore slower in getting me my luggage. No one knows that I'm coming back for a surprise visit. They are all going to be so surprised. I wonder what they'll think when they find out that I'm pregnant; most importantly I wonder what he'll think. In a way I hope that it makes him mad that he had to wait three months to hear about my pregnancy. I can't wait to also to make him feel guilt for everything he's done. Actually I think that I can wait; because right now I don't want to do anything but puke.  
  
"Wouldn't it be great if they made candy ladies?" Fez asked Kelso.  
  
"That would be awesome. Then we could have all the ladies we want." Kelso said.  
  
"You guys need to go get a life." Donna said.  
  
"You sure are in a grumpy mood today big D." Kelso said.  
  
"No I'm not it's just that I wonder where the hell Jackie is. She hasn't even bothered to call or nothing." Donna said.  
  
"Maybe she's been abducted by aliens." Eric chimed in.  
  
"Eric why would you say that about one of our friends?" Donna asked him.  
  
"She's not one of my friends." Eric said.  
  
"Well, she's my friend and you should have a little more consideration.  
  
"Why should I? She's the one that told Kelso that I knew about the whole Kelso thing and didn't tell him. I got a black eye because of her." Eric said.  
  
"Actually, Kelso didn't give you that black eye; Hyde did." Donna said.  
  
""Hyde that's right. I'm surprised that he hasn't even been mopping around like I did when you were gone." Eric said.  
  
"That's because he's moved on with a girl named Valerie." Donna said.  
  
"What do you think that Jackie would say if she found out?" Donna asked him.  
  
"Who knows I bet that she wouldn't be too happy to learn that Hyde is going to marry Valerie in like six months." Eric said.  
  
"She'll have to choose me then." Kelso said.  
  
"She doesn't have to choose anybody you guys. She could choose to be by herself if she wanted to." Donna said.  
  
"Why wouldn't she want to be with me? I mean I'm a real catch." Kelso said.  
  
"Point taken Kelso." Donna said.  
  
  
  
Well I've decided to that I'm definitely not going back to my aunt's house. Instead I'm going to move back into my old house. There would be plenty of room there unlike Donna's. I don't think I can stand to live there another day. Well, I finally have been able to get to my car alright. At least it still looks the same. I can't stand throwing up; it always leaves that taste in your mouth. Plus, it totally burns your throat. Well at least I didn't throw up all over myself this time. I can't wait to get to the Foreman's house. So I got in the car and I was surprised at how much traffic there was. Who would want to come to Point Place to begin with? Oh this is just great; traffic has come to a halt. I can't believe this. Why can't everyone just get a move on it? They're making me late for my big entrance.   
  
"Hyde you can't just quit on me." Roy said.  
  
"I'm sorry Roy but I've gotten a better job." Hyde said.  
  
"Well what am I going to do without you?" Roy asked.  
  
"Well you could find someone else to replace me." Hyde said.  
  
"Well I hope everything works out for you." Roy said.  
  
"When are you getting married?" Roy asked him.  
  
"In about six months." Hyde said.  
  
"Well thanks for everything buddy." Roy said.  
  
"No problem." Hyde said.  
  
  
  
Donna, Eric, Kelso, and Fez were all sitting in the basement went the door opened; Jackie came through it and smiled at her stunned friends.   
  
"Jackie what happened to you?" Donna asked.  
  
"I'm pregnant." Jackie said.  
  
"Who's the father?" Kelso asked disappointedly.  
  
"Steven's the father." Jackie said.  
  
"I'm what?" Hyde said coming through the door to join in the shock of seeing her there.  
  
"I'm pregnant and you're the father." Jackie said.  
  
"Well, I'm engaged so your little scheme isn't going to work." Hyde said.  
  
"Hyde I don't think that she is lying." Donna said.  
  
"Yeah I don't think she's lying either." Eric said.  
  
"Oh crap." Hyde said. 


	2. Nemesis

I can't believe what he said to me. I told him that I was pregnant with his child and he still blew me off. He said that it was immature of me to keep it from him for three months. That I should have told him three months ago. He said that I was too late that he found someone new and that I had to move on; of course Kelso chimed in that he had no problem of raising Steven's baby. Steven told me not to worry though; even though we wouldn't be together anymore he would still make sure to care of the baby and me. Hearing those words hurt but I made sure not to cry. I guess that wasn't as bad as the fact that I had to meet his stupid new tramp tomorrow. I tried to get out of it; but he said that he thought that Valerie and I should get to know each other, since she would be a play a big part in our child's life. 

So here it is eight in the morning and I have to get up and meet my child's stepmother to be. I don't want to get up but I have to. We're so suppose to meet around ten o'clock. I guess I better shower and shave. I wish I didn't feel so sore and nauseas right now. This going to be such a long day. 

"So how do you think it will go between Jackie and Valerie?" Eric asked.

"I don't know. I'm kind of scared to find out what's going to happen." Donna said.

"Yeah me too." Eric said.

"Did you see how she tried to not let it bother her?" Donna asked.

"Yeah I saw it." Eric said.

"Well do you think that he's just doing this because he's mad at her?" Donna asked.

"No I think that he really does love Valerie." Eric said.

"How could you think that?" Donna asked.

"Well look at him. He hasn't complained and he actually has been truly happy with Valerie. I know that he used to care about Jackie but I really believe that that has all changed now." Eric said.

"I hope you're wrong. I think that Jackie will leave again if Hyde doesn't break up with her." Donna said.

"Well serves her right." Eric said.

"Eric why would you say something like that?" Donna asked.

"She's the one that left, she lied about being pregnant for three months, and she was indecisive about whether she wanted to be with him or not in the first place." Eric said.

"Well I for don't agree with you. He deserved to wait for her this summer. He's the one that cheated not her." Donna said.

"Well of course you would take her side." Eric said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Donna asked.

"It means that you sided with her because she's a girl." Eric said.

"Your such an ass Eric I'm out of here." Donna said and then stormed off.

"Donna wait." Eric said.

"Well you really pissed her off. I guess this works out for me. As soon as Jackie sees how much in love Valerie and Hyde are, she'll come running back to me." Kelso said.

"Well I hope that she doesn't kill the girl." Eric said.

"Hey guys; what's up?" Valerie asked as she came down the stairs.

"Wow you're taking the news pretty well." Kelso said.

"What news?" Valerie asked.

"Um no news right..."

"What do you mean no news Eric? Hyde's old girlfriend came back and she's three months pregnant with his child." Kelso informed her.

"WHAT?" Valerie yelled.

"You heard me." Kelso said.

"Hyde said nothing about her being pregnant." Valerie said

"Oh that's because he didn't find out until yesterday." Kelso said.

"He knew yesterday and he never said anything about it." Valerie said.

"Yup he's a son of a bitch." Kelso said.

"No this can't be happening. You must be playing some kind of trick on me." Valerie said.

"Hey guys what's up?" Hyde said.

"Hyde they just told me that your ex-girlfriend is three months pregnant with your child. Is this true?" Valerie asked.

"Yes she is but Valerie hear me out, I didn't know. She kept it a secret for three months." Hyde said.

"Well where is she?" Valerie asked.

"She's be her soon." Hyde said.

"Good I can't wait to meet the tramp." Valerie said.

"That's not fair Valerie." Hyde said.

"What's not fair Hyde? She just happens to show up three months pregnant right before we're going to get married. I don't buy it; she's trying to steal you back." Valerie said.

"Don't worry that's not going to happen. I love you and not Jackie." Hyde said.

Jackie heard these words as she was coming down the stairs. When she saw Valerie she couldn't believe how beautiful she was. She had long straight brown hair and brown eyes. However she looked like a major bitch. 

"Hey everyone." She said.

As soon as Valerie saw her she gave her a long nasty glare.

"So you must be the pregnant ex-girlfriend well hi I'm Valerie." Valerie said.

"Well I think that we should give you guys some time to get to know each other." Hyde said.

Valerie and Jackie were left alone. 

"Listen I'm sorry that..."

"No you listen to me, Hyde might fall for whatever little scheme you've got cooked up but I won't. So if you want your baby and you to live, I would not try to cross me. You might be a bitch but honey I'm the queen of bitches and I won't fall for your games. Don't get in my way ever." Valerie said.

"Are you threatening me?" Jackie asked.

"You heard me." Valerie said.

Jackie walked out of the basement leaving Valerie alone. Well she thought, I'm going to make sure that Jackie looses her baby; no matter what I have to do.


	3. Angel

It had been two weeks since Jackie had come by the basement. She hadn't spoken to any of them and when they knocked on her door she didn't answer. Valerie of course was quite please with Jackie's behavior. The only problem was that she noticed that Hyde had become extremely worried and distance from her.

"So I went down to the school today." Donna said.

"Yeah and?" Hyde asked.

"Jackie dropped out of school." Donna said.

"She did what?" Hyde asked.

Valerie let out a small smirk while she finished filing her nails.

"She dropped out." Donna said.

"Why would she do that?" Hyde asked.

"I don't know but ever since she and Valerie talked that day, she hasn't been coming around." Eric said.

"Valerie did you notice anything strange about Jackie?" Hyde asked.

"No I didn't." Valerie said.

"Well I'm real worried about her. Hyde she's now three and half months pregnant and a drop out." Donna said.

"Yeah I am too. Usually I don't care about Jackie but Hyde this pretty serious." Eric chimed in.

"She's probably just needs time. After all she was pretty pissed about us being engaged." Valerie said.

"She said that?" Hyde asked.

"Yes she did. In fact, she threatened to kill me." Valerie said.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Hyde asked.

"I was afraid; she sounded serious." Valerie said.

"I'll go talk to her." Hyde said.

"Maybe you should just give her some time." Valerie said.

"No I need to talk to her right now." Hyde said.

"Hyde I don't think that's a good idea." Valerie said.

"Valerie, Jackie is more than three months pregnant. I have to make sure that she is okay." Hyde said.

"Well maybe Donna should go with you." Valerie said.

"Yeah I can go with you Hyde." Donna said.

"Hey I'll come too." Eric said.

Valerie was becoming madder by the second. Jackie being pregnant was making it harder for her to get Hyde's full attention. The only way to get Jackie out of his life for good was to either kill her or the baby. Jackie seemed easy to manipulate however. Maybe she could get her to abort the baby. If she did that then Hyde wouldn't have to worry about her every damn second. Then they would finally be able to get on with their wedding plans. Maybe Jackie would be able to finally disappear again. Valerie finished filing her nails and headed off to the store. 

I haven't been in the basement in two weeks. I'm too afraid to go down there. What am I suppose to do? Tell Steven that his psycho fiance is coming after me. He would never believe me. He would say that I'm trying to ruin his engagement to psycho Valerie. She would in return would come after my baby and me. I shouldn't have just gone back to NY. My aunt is rich she would have been able to take care of me unlike Steven. Steven can't take care of Valerie and me at the same time. I don't want my son or daughter to have her as a stepmother. I know that she has come by here to check on me. I saw her looking into my windows. I'm so glad that I hid from her. I'm getting so hungry and there's no food here. Lately I've been real hungry for yogurt and not just any kind of yogurt; I've been hungry for strawberry yogurt. It's all that I can really afford right now. The only reason that I can afford this house is because the mortgage on this house has been paid off. The rooms are basically empty but that's alright. I'm going to sell more of the furniture off to pay for food. I can't afford electricity but I bought some candles. The nights are pretty lonely and dark. I haven't been able to really sleep though. I'm really uncomfortable and I'm so sore. I shouldn't have come back and I shouldn't have Steven that he's the father of my child. I guess I should go to the store and get some yogurt for dinner.

They saw her car pull out of the driveway and they followed her to the grocery store. She got out of the car and they saw what a mess she was. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she looked pail and weak. They heard her begin to cough and could tell that she was shivering. Her eyes looked lifeless. This was definitely not the Jackie that they had always known.

"Hyde look at her. She looks horrible." Donna said.

"I know that Donna. I wonder if she has been going to the doctor." Hyde said.

"I don't know but you better go talk to her." Donna said.

"Yeah you're right. Are you two coming?" Hyde said.

"We'll be in there in a minute." Donna said.

"Okay then; I hope that she doesn't push me away though." Hyde said.

"Who cares if she does. She needs help badly." Donna said.

"Yeah I know that she does." Hyde said.

He walked into the store and was immediately stopped by Valerie.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Valerie said.

"Well, I saw Jackie come in here and I wanted to talk to her." Hyde said.

"Where's Donna and Eric?" Valerie asked.

"They're parking the car. Listen Val, it's real important that I find her right now." Hyde said.

"Well I'll come with you then." Valerie said.

"No that's okay. I need to do this on my own." Hyde said.

Valerie watched as he walked away and began to feel her blood boil. Here he was ditching her again for Jackie. It was time to put her plan into action; it was time to make sure that Jackie got an abortion before it was to late.

"Jackie." Hyde said to a startled Jackie.

Jackie turned around to face him.

"Jackie what are you doing?" Hyde said.

"I'm buying yogurt." She said.

"When's the last time that you've had something to eat?" Hyde asked.

"Today Steven; you should really go now. I'm not really in the mood to talk right now." Jackie said.

"Jackie you look like you haven't slept or eaten in days. Not to mention you look real sick." Hyde said.

"Hyde I'm fine. I just wanted some yogurt. Now could you please leave me alone. I think Valerie is waiting for you." Jackie said.

Jackie looked over at her to see that her face was full of hate and anger. Jackie didn't want Valerie to kill her or the baby. She decided that the best course of action was just to dismiss Hyde as soon as possible. The problem was that he wasn't going away.

"Since when do you call me Hyde." He asked.

"Since we became just friends. I need to go and get online now." Jackie said.

"Well let me pay for those for you." Hyde said.

"No I can do it myself." Jackie said.

"So when is your next doctor's appointment?" He asked.

"It's coming up soon." Jackie said.

"Can I come with you? I would like to make sure that everything is okay." Hyde said.

"Why do you care? You don't need to worry about me. I'll be alright." Jackie said.

"Um...miss that'll be $3.96." The cashier said.

"Okay hold on a minute." Jackie said.

Jackie searched through her purse but she came up to being a 1.56 short. Hyde heard her tell the cashier that she wanted to only buy ten instead of twelve. He reached into his pocket and handed the cashier a five-dollar bill. 

"What are you doing?" Jackie asked him.

"I was just helping you. You can keep the change for next time." Hyde said.

"Hyde thanks but you didn't have to." Jackie said.

"Yes I did. Jackie what are you eating for dinner tonight." Hyde asked.

"I was going to have some...um...yogurt. I'm really not that hungry. I have to get going." Jackie said and then hurried past him.

Valerie came over to him. She was glad that Jackie had pushed him away. Maybe she wouldn't have to force an abortion on her after all. 

"Hey are you ready to go now?" She asked.

"No I can't go anywhere yet." He said.

"Why not?" Valerie said. 

"I can't go until I buy food for Jackie. I can tell that she hasn't been eating properly." Hyde said.

Then again abortion does sound like a good idea. She thought to herself. 


	4. Valerie

Standing there and watching him buy her groceries was unbearable for her. She would definitely not be out of their lives if she didn't do something about it. Maybe forcing an abortion wasn't the way to go. Maybe all she had to do was keep her on the same path as she was already going. Jackie already looked bad as it was; so maybe she really wouldn't have to do anything after all.

"You know what I'm sure that she's doing alright on her own. I really don't think that you need to buy her any groceries." Valerie said.

"Yeah you would think that but in actuality if I don't do this than I know that she won't do this for herself." He said.

"You don't know if she has actually gone shopping or not." Valerie said.

"Oh I know that she hasn't gone shopping. She came in here to buy yogurt in which she didn't have enough money for. I'm sure that she hasn't gone shopping." Hyde said.

"If she doesn't want to take care of herself then that's her problem." Valerie said.

"No it's my problem too. I should have made sure that she was going to the doctor and I should have been checking on her this whole entire time but I didn't. I should have been responsible this whole entire time." Hyde said.

"That's her fault that she wasn't doing what she was suppose to do." Valerie said.

"No it's my fault as well. I have been ignoring and avoiding her these last two weeks. I need to make some sacrifices Valerie." Hyde said.

"What kind of sacrifices?" Valerie asked.

"Valerie I can't marry you in six months. I'm sorry but I now have a kid to worry about and there's no way that I can get married to you in six months without abandoning my child." He said.

"What do you mean? Are you calling off the wedding or are you dumping me for your ex?" She asked.

"I just want to put the wedding off for awhile. At least until I can help Jackie out; I have to make sure that she is going to be financially secure." He said.

"Hyde, I think that I should go now." Valerie said.

"Valerie wait..."

Valerie walked off angry and upset. There was no way that her wedding was getting put off because of some pregnant ex. She had to get her out of her life for good. She knew that if she just bowed down to his request to put the wedding off that there would be no wedding. Valerie had talked to her mother about her latest situation standing in her way. There was a reason why she had to marry him soon. Her mother had told her to make sure that she snagged him as soon as possible. So she set out to carry out her master plan. She was able to charm herself right into the group. Jackie had been gone the whole summer and it gave her plenty of room to work her magic. She didn't think that she would really come back; but she did. She came back pregnant and since then everything had gone down the hill for Valerie. There was no way that she was going down without a fight. She wasn't going to loose to some snobby ex cheerleader. Valerie had remembered Jackie from school. She was always so smug and nasty. She had everything while Valerie got nothing. 

"Hey Val, what's up?" Donna asked.

"Oh nothing really. I'm just going to go home." Valerie said.

"Oh okay; have you seen Hyde?" Donna asked.

"Um yeah...he's inside buying groceries for Jackie." She said.

"Why's he doing that?" Eric asked.

"It seems as though she hasn't been taking care of herself." Valerie said.

"I knew that I should never have let her move out of the house." Donna said.

"Donna it's not your fault; it's mine for not telling my parents about her pregnancy." Eric said.

"Will you two just shut-up. It's neither of your faults; it's Jackie's fault. Everyone seems to forget that Jackie is the one that hasn't been taking care of herself. Jackie needs to just grow-up and stop trying to be the center of attention." Valerie said and then walked off.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Eric asked.

"I don't know maybe she got into a fight with Hyde." Donna said.

They saw him walk out of the store with bags in his hands. They walked over to him and asked him if Valerie was alright. He told him that he called off the wedding for now until he could help Jackie out. Eric agreed while Donna was enraged with his solution on how to handle Jackie. 

"That was wrong of you to call off the wedding." She said to him.

"Donna, it's really none of your business. You saw Jackie; she looked horrible. Jackie can't afford to live in that house all by herself. As soon as I know that everything is alright and that she is financially secure, I'll marry Valerie." He said.

"No you won't. Don't you see; this part of Jackie's little plan to get you back. Yes she's my friend but even I can tell when she's up to something." Donna said.

"Donna, I don't care. She needs help and I'm going to help her; no matter what." Hyde said.

He then got into his car and drove off. 

"Um...Donna we have a problem." Eric said.

"What's that?" She asked.

"We came with Hyde and he just drove off." Donna said.

"So who's parents do you want to call yours or mine?" She asked.

"Well I think that you should call your dad." Eric said.

She nodded in agreement and went over to the payphone.

Valerie pulled up to her house and got out of the car. She ran inside to be greeted by her mother.

"I'm so glad that you're home. I cant' wait in just six more months you'll be married." She said.

"Forget it mother. It's not going to happen; and do you know why it's not going to happen because of her. It just seems as though I can't win when it comes to her. You know what mother, I'm just going to go ahead and give up. I just can't win when it comes to Jackie Burkhart." Valerie said.

"No you can't give up yet. You have to marry Steven Hyde." She said.

"Why do have to marry him?" Valerie said.

"You'll find out after you marry him." She said.

"I don't know mother." Valerie said.

"Trust me I know what I'm talking about." She said.

He pulled up onto her driveway. The house was totally dark and the curtains were drawn. He got out of the car and took the groceries out of the back. He walked up to her door and knocked on the door. He was surprised when she opened the door. Her hair was now out of a pony and her eyes looked lifeless and tired. She wasn't wearing any make-up; she was so pale looking. 

"Hyde what are you doing here?" Jackie asked.

"I thought we could have dinner together." He said.

"Hyde I just got done eating." Jackie said.

"Oh really; what did you have to eat; yogurt?" He asked.

"I told you that I wasn't really that hungry." She said.

"Well that's alright cause I am.." Hyde said.

He started to come through the door with the groceries.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"I was going to make some dinner if that's alright with you." He said.

"It's not alright with me. Please just go away." She said.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said.

"Why can't you just listen to me when I say that I'm alright?" She asked.

"Jackie have you taken a look in the mirror lately." He asked.

"Go to hell." She said.

"Yeah sure but not until I make dinner. By the way, why is it so dark in here?" He asked.

"The electricity is not on?" She mumbled.

"What did you say? I couldn't here you." He said.

"I said that the electricity is not on." She said.

"Why isn't it on?" Hyde asked.

"I'm trying to be conservative." She said.

"Bullshit; you can't afford to turn the power on. Huh?" He asked.

"Okay I'll admit that I've had to cut back on some luxuries but other than that, I'm doing alright." She said.

"Okay I'm going to use the bathroom." He said.

"You can't do that either." Jackie said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"It's not on either." She said.

"Oh let me guess, it's also a luxury." Hyde said.

"No it's just that I haven't gotten around to turning it on." Jackie said.

"So how are you going to the bathroom and showering?" He asked.

"I use the neighbor's bathroom." Jackie said.

"Who's your doctor and when is the next appointment?" He asked.

"Um...well...uh..."

"You haven't been to the doctor yet because that's also a luxury right?" He asked.

"Um...well..."

"Jackie why haven't you gone to the doctor?" He asked.

"I just haven't had any time." She said.

"Well when are you going to go?" He asked.

"Soon I promise." She said.

"Can I use your phone or is it also turned off?" He asked.

He saw the look in her eyes and knew the answer. 

"I'll be right back." He said.

He then walked over to the neighbor's house and used their phone. He got the electricity, water, and phone turned on in less than an hour. He went back over to her house. She was sitting quietly in the living room. Her hands were folded in her lap. He came over to her and felt her forehead. Just what he thought; she had a fever. He went over to the bags of groceries and pulled out a can of soup and medicine. He gave her the medicine and then made the soup. 

"How did you know that I wasn't feeling good?" She asked.

"I guess I just took a really good guess. Your soup is done; I'll go get it." He said.

He walked over and got her, her soup. After she was done, he helped her into her bed and then he put the groceries away. He couldn't believe that she was living here with absolutely nothing. He had no other choice but to move in here with her until she got back on her feet. 


	5. Heart to Heart

Jackie opened her eyes to find that the next day had started. As soon as she sat up she began to feel nauseas. Throwing her covers over, she sprang up and ran out of the room. After she was done, she reached for a cup of water and rinsed her mouth out. While rinsing she realized that the water was on. How did that happen? She thought out loud.  
  
"I turned it on, that's how it happened." Hyde said.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Jackie asked.  
  
"Well, I figured that if I'm going to be living here I'm going to want..."  
  
"Who said anything about living here?" She asked.  
  
"You did." He said.  
  
"When did I say that?" She asked.  
  
"Last night, just before I helped you into the bed; remember you were burning up." He said.  
  
"Well then it was the fever talking?" She said.  
  
"So which room do I get?" He asked.  
  
"You don't get a room." She said.  
  
"Why not?" He asked.  
  
"You're not staying here. Now please turn off the electricity and the water." She asked.  
  
"Actually I am staying here until the baby is born." He said.  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea. Now please go." She said.  
  
"Jackie I think it's a great idea." Hyde said.  
  
"It's not a great idea. I'm sure that Valerie won't be happy about it." Jackie said.  
  
"Well who cares what she thinks. Jackie don't worry about it. I know how I'm going to handle Valerie." He said.  
  
"How if you don't mind me asking." Jackie asked.  
  
"I'm not going to tell her." He said.  
  
"What are you crazy she'll kill me?" Jackie said.  
  
"What do you mean she'll kill you?" Hyde asked.  
  
"Um...nothing." She said.  
  
"I'm going to act like I'm still staying at the Foreman's." Hyde said.  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea." She said.  
  
"Jackie I'm staying here whether you like it or not; now can I have this room over here?" He asked.  
  
Jackie sighed before responding to his request.  
  
"Fine but I have some ground rules before you can move in." She said.  
  
"Okay what are they?" He asked.  
  
"First of all, you can't but into my personal life and second of all you have to leave me alone." Jackie said.  
  
"Agree." He said.  
  
"Okay then. Now if you'll excuse me I have to be going now." She said.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked.  
  
"You just promised that you wouldn't ask me about my personal life." She said.  
  
"Okay fine I won't ask you another question." He said.  
  
He waited until she walked out of the house. He promised that he wouldn't ask another question but he didn't promise not to follow her. He went outside but was soon stopped by Donna and Eric.  
  
"Listen, I'm in a hurry. I don't really need another lecture speech from you." He said to Donna.  
  
"This isn't about a lecture it's about Valerie; she came over looking for you at around ten. We told her that you weren't here. She then came back around six this morning and went into your room; but you weren't there. Hyde, I think that's she super pissed." Donna said.  
  
"I'm sure she is but I have some priorities that I need to get in order before I can get married." Hyde said.  
  
"Well I don't see why you don't just marry her now; unless you're still in love with Jackie." Eric said.  
  
"No it's not that...it's just that...I can't marry Valerie until I take care of the baby." Hyde said.  
  
"Jackie could move back to New York and when the baby is born; you could switch off on taking care of him or her." Donna said.  
  
"No she can't do that." Hyde said.  
  
"Why not?" Donna asked.  
  
"Well...because I said so." Hyde said.  
  
"Hyde she's going to have to move on with her life and maybe she going to want to leave here one day. Are you going to stop her then?" Donna asked.  
  
"Um...well..."  
  
"Hyde if you want to be with Valerie then be with Valerie. If not then let her go so she can find someone else." Donna said.  
  
"You're right; I have to decide. I can't and I won't drag both of them through this." Hyde said.  
  
"Where are you going now?" Eric asked as Hyde got into his car.  
  
"To find Valerie." He said.  
  
  
  
"So who do you think he'll choose?" Eric asked.  
  
"I don't know; I hope he chooses Valerie though." Donna said.  
  
"Why are you so against Jackie all of the sudden?" Eric asked.  
  
"Eric she's the one that left and she's the one that didn't have the decency to tell Hyde that she was pregnant from the beginning. I'm sorry Eric but I don't think that Valerie deserves to loose Hyde to Jackie." Donna said.  
  
"Well I don't agree with you. Hyde's not the type of person to just walk out on a person but if you push him towards someone that he doesn't love, I think the results could be horrible. "Eric said.  
  
"Well, if he picks Jackie then I think that he's a rotten a selfish human for making Valerie think that he's going to marry her." Donna said.  
  
"Valerie, Steven is here." Valerie mother called up the stairs to her.  
  
"I'm coming." She yelled back down.  
  
Valerie cam down the stairs. She saw Hyde sitting on the bottom step. She hopped that he hadn't spent the night at Jackie's.  
  
"Hey what are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
"I came to talk to you about something important." He said.  
  
"What's that?" She asked.  
  
"I came here to talk to you about a decision that I have made." Hyde said.  
  
"Oh and that has to do with Jackie." He said.  
  
"What about her Hyde?" She asked.  
  
"I've decided to..."  
  
"Um dear I'm sorry about interrupting you but the doctor called; he says that it's very important." Her mother said.  
  
"I'm coming; hold on Hyde this is going to have to wait." Valerie said.  
  
"Um okay but I have to be going soon." Hyde said.  
  
Hyde sat at the bottom of the steps waiting for Valerie to come back. When she came back he saw a surprise look on her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"I'm pregnant." She said.  
  
The words hit him so suddenly; he didn't know what to do. He sat down on the bottom of the steps. Valerie's mother secretly smiled at her daughter's news. This definitely would keep Hyde and Jackie apart forever. She thought to herself.   
  
"What were you going to tell me?" She said.  
  
"Forget it; I have something to do first. I'll come back in a little while." He said before taking off in a hurry.  
  
"I guess you don't have to worry about killing her." Her mother said.  
  
"It's not Hyde's baby though." Valerie said.  
  
"What do you mean it's not his baby?" She asked.  
  
"Hyde was too drunk that night; so I slept with one of his other friends." She said.  
  
"Who?" She asked.  
  
"Eric Foreman; but that doesn't mean anything. I can still pass it off as his child." Valerie said.  
  
"Yes you can my dear; yes you can." She said.  
  
Donna and Eric were downstairs in the basement when Hyde came rushing in.  
  
"Hey what's up? Who did you pick?" Eric asked.  
  
"I...I picked...damn it...Valerie's pregnant." He said.  
  
They both looked at him stunned.   
  
"Well who wants popcorn; cause I know I'm going to need some as soon as you start telling this story." Eric said and then went upstairs to get some popcorn.  
  
Donna stared at him in disappoint and shock. 


	6. Time and A Word

"Well Hyde you don't have a choice now. You have to marry Valerie." Donna said.  
  
"Donna why does he have to marry her. They are both going to have his baby." Eric said.  
  
"So what; he was going to marry Valerie first so he should marry her now." Donna said.  
  
"If he doesn't love her then he shouldn't have to marry her." Eric said.  
  
"It's the right thing to do; besides Jackie's moved on." Donna said.   
  
"What do you mean she's moved on?" Hyde asked.  
  
"I mean that I took the opportunity to set her up with a friend of mine." Donna said.  
  
"Who did you set her up with?" Eric asked.  
  
"Robert Dawson; the son of the richest man in Point Place." Donna said with excitement.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Eric asked.  
  
"I was helping Jackie find someone so she could also move like Hyde has moved on; right Hyde." She asked.  
  
"Yeah Right." Hyde said.  
  
"Hyde you are over Jackie right?" Donna asked with worry.  
  
There was silence in the room. Donna stared at him intently while he pondered this question.  
  
"Yes I am." Hyde said.  
  
"So how are you going to prove to all of us that you are over her?" Donna asked.  
  
"I'm going to do the right thing and ask Valerie to marry me soon." Hyde said.  
  
"Good; that's what I want to here. I think that you should go tell her now." Donna said.  
  
"Yeah you're right I should go and ask her." Hyde said.  
  
  
  
He walked out of the basement in total silence. He knew what he had to do. He couldn't move in with Jackie now that Valerie was carrying his baby. It wouldn't be a fair thing to do to her. She had stuck around since summer had begun. Jackie on the other hand left him; he didn't know what was worse the fact that she couldn't make up her mind between him and Kelso or the fact that she had kept her pregnancy a secret for three months. Donna was right; Jackie had lied to him about the baby. Maybe she was better off with Kelso. After all, she was with him to begin with and she was with him at the end of their relationship.   
  
Hyde parked his car outside of Valerie's house. He was reluctant to go in; his life had fallen apart and the worst part was he didn't even remember sleeping with Valerie. He remembered waking up next to her but that was all. Kelso, Foreman, and him all had gotten drunk at a party the night before. It didn't matter whether or not he remembered what matter was that he did and now he had to live up to the fact that he was going to be a father two children instead of one.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Valerie honey, you are such a genius." Her mother said.  
  
"What do you mean mom?" She asked.  
  
"Well, I mean how did you kill two birds with one stone?" She asked.  
  
"Well, when we went to that party I simply drugged Eric's drinks and made sure that Hyde got drunk." She said with a smile.  
  
"Well, you have finally accomplished our goal my dear. Now how long have you been pregnant for?" Her mother asked.  
  
"Three weeks." Valerie said.  
  
"Isn't that a week before Jackie came back to Point Place." She asked.  
  
"Yes it is; I overheard Mrs. Foreman and Jackie talking on the phone. I knew along that she was pregnant and that she was coming back to tell Hyde. She was hoping to reconcile with him. That's when I decided to set my plan into action." She said.  
  
"Good job my dear." Her mother said.  
  
"What's going on in here?" Hyde said.   
  
  
  
It was obvious that he had ruined there little conversation. Valerie and her mother thought that there plan had been ruined; but they were wrong.  
  
"What do you mean Hyde?" Valerie asked in a worried voice.  
  
"What are you talking about?" He asked.  
  
"Well, Valerie was thinking about moving to her father's in New York and I was trying to convince her to stay." Her mother said.  
  
"So you said good job to her?" He asked.  
  
"Well I was telling her that she would do a good job at being a mother." She said.  
  
Hyde looked at her strangely before turning his attention to Valerie.  
  
"Valerie can I talk to you in the other room for a moment?" Hyde asked.  
  
"Yeah sure; mother I'll be right back." She said.  
  
"That's okay dear take all the time that you need." She said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So Steven what did you want to talk to me about?" Valerie said.  
  
"Valerie I think that we should get married as soon as possible." Hyde said.  
  
"Are you sure about that, Hyde?" Valerie asked.  
  
"Yes I'm sure about it. So when do you want to get married." He asked.  
  
"How about in three months." Valerie said.  
  
"Three months it is then." He said and then kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Hyde walked out the door and back into his car. Now came the difficult part, telling Jackie.   
  
  
  
  
  
Jackie had just woken up from her nap on the couch. She was feeling cold and she had pain shooting up her arms. She heard Hyde come into the house. He came into the living room. He looked very upset and worried; she could tell by the expression left in his eyes. He smiled at her and then took a seat next to her on the couch.  
  
"Jackie I have something very important to tell you." He said.  
  
"What is it?" She asked.  
  
"Valerie's pregnant and I'm the father." Hyde said.  
  
"I see." She said.  
  
"Jackie I'm marrying her in three months." Hyde said.  
  
"Hyde I think that it's best that move in with Valerie then." She said.  
  
"Jackie you can't afford to live here." He said.  
  
"And you can't afford to drag me along with you and Valerie she said.  
  
"Jackie I'll help you out; you I know I will right?" Hyde said.  
  
"You don't have to worry about that." She said.  
  
"Why not?" He asked.  
  
"I got a job; well actually I got two jobs." She said.  
  
"What about school?" He asked.  
  
"I'm going night school." She said.  
  
"So you're going to work two jobs and go to night school. Jackie how are you going to manage to do that?" He asked.  
  
"I'll manage Hyde." She said.  
  
"Jackie you don't have to do that; I'll help pay for whatever expenses you need." Hyde said.  
  
"Hyde you are getting married and you're having a child with her. Your obligation to me comes second now. Valerie should be more important to you than me." She said.  
  
"Jackie you don't..."  
  
"I understand perfectly. If the situation was reversed that's how I would want it to be. You should go pack now." She said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jackie sadly watched as he gathered all of his stuff and left her house. Her relationship to Steven Hyde was now officially over with. She looked up at the clock and realized that her date would be here to pick her up soon. She went up stairs to get ready; don't want to be a mess. She thought to herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
Eric was the only one left in the basement when Hyde had arrived.   
  
"So how did it go?" He asked.  
  
"Well, I'm marrying Valerie and Jackie now knows." He said.  
  
He began walking to his room when Eric stopped him.  
  
"Hey Hyde." He said.  
  
"What Foreman?" He said.  
  
"Before you found out that Valerie was pregnant, what were you going over to tell Valerie when you went over there?" He asked.  
  
"I was going to tell her to go and find someone else." Hyde said.  
  
"Why?" He asked.  
  
"I wanted to try and reconcile with Jackie; but that doesn't matter anymore." Hyde said and then walked into his room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Eric sat there and pondered this for a moment. Valerie's sudden announcement of her pregnancy was somewhat strange to him. He couldn't put his finger on it but it seemed as though Valerie didn't sleep with Hyde. If she didn't sleep with him then who did she sleep with? He thought. Oh never mind he thought. It's probably just my imagination working over time. 


	7. Your Move

Jackie and Robert were getting along so well it was almost unbelievable. For the past two weeks, they had hung out together. It was more of a friendship at first and then it blossomed into something more than a friendship. He was everything that Hyde wasn't; he was extremely smart, well so was Hyde, and he did well in school. He was polite, he listened to her intently and he helped her out in anyway that he could. He even went as far as to go with her to her first doctor's appointment; which was today. It had been three weeks since she had seen Hyde or any of the others; except for Eric. He made a point of coming around every so often. She didn't understand why and didn't care to either. As long as he didn't talk about him she didn't care. It still was strange though; he never used to talk to her only to make sarcastic comments; which she did as well.  
  
Robert and Jackie got into the car and drove off. He had really been there for her in the past two weeks. She was glad that she had decided to go on a blind date with him. Jackie had become so soar that it had been hard for her to drive. Robert came over frequently to help Jackie get around the town. They arrived at Dr. Peterson's office just in time. The nurse escorted her into the one of the rooms; while Robert took a seat in the waiting room.   
  
Dr. Peterson came into the room and began reading Jackie's file. She looked up at Jackie and noticed that for a woman pregnant more than four months, she really wasn't that big at all.  
  
"Ms. Burkhart, do you want the nurse to get your husband from the waiting room?" She asked.  
  
"That's not my husband. He's just a friend." She said.  
  
"Oh I see." She said.  
  
"Where's your husband Ms. Burkhart?" She asked.  
  
"I don't have a husband; my boyfriend and I broke-up during the summer." She said.  
  
"So where's the father of your baby then?" She asked.  
  
"He's with his fiancé; they're expecting a child in eight months." She said.  
  
"I see." She said.  
  
"Why are you asking me all of these questions?" She asked the doctor.  
  
"Ms. Burkhart it worries me to see a young girl end up pregnant at such a young age. You're not married and you're more than four months pregnant. Not to mention you're not in the best condition for someone who's this far into her pregnancy. How old are you Ms. Burkhart?" She asked.  
  
"I'm 17." She said.  
  
"You're 17; and how is the father?" She asked.  
  
"He's 18." She said.  
  
"Wait a minute, you're still a minor and he slept with you?" She asked.  
  
"Yes but it was a mutual decision." She said.  
  
"It doesn't matter whether or not it was mutual decision. I have to report this to the police." She said.  
  
"No wait you can't do that; I love him." She blurted out on accident.  
  
"Well it's obvious that he doesn't love you." She said.  
  
"Please don't report this to the police." She begged the doctor.  
  
"I'm sorry but I'm required to. I could loose my license if I don't. After the exam I'm going to call the police." She said.  
  
The doctor finished her exam of Jackie and was very unhappy with the results.  
  
"Ms. Burkhart, can you please explain to me why you haven't been to the doctors in months?" She asked.  
  
"I couldn't afford it." She said.  
  
"And you can afford it now?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm working two jobs." She said.  
  
"What about school?" She asked.  
  
"I go to night school; I'm going to be graduating school soon. I took classes in NY. I only need a few more." She said.  
  
"What about after high school?" She asked.  
  
"I'm going to the University of Wisconsin." She said.  
  
"How are you going to pay for it?" She asked.  
  
"I got a scholarship to UW." She said.  
  
"Okay Ms. Burkhart, this is what I have to tell you. Ms. Burkhart, I feel so sorry for you. I feel that you've been taken advantage of. I also want to tell you that I'm concerned about your baby's health. You haven't been eating enough to support the baby. Not to mention the fact that you haven't been taking your prenatal vitamins this whole entire time. I'm going to strengthen the dosage of the vitamins, to make up for lost time, and I'm going to order you to eat more." She said.  
  
"Thank you doctor." She said.  
  
"You're welcome now get going; you have a lot of eating to make up for." She said.  
  
Jackie walked out of the office with Robert just as Donna and Valerie were coming up to the office. She didn't notice them at first she was too busy talking with Robert.  
  
"So the doctor says that you have to eat more?" Robert asked.  
  
"Yeah can you believe it." Jackie said.  
  
"Actually I can; Jackie, I hardly ever see you eat. You know what? We're going out tonight. That way I can make sure that you're eating alright." He said.  
  
"Robert..."  
  
"Hey Jackie." Donna said.  
  
"Oh it's you...hey." Jackie said rudely.  
  
"So how did you're doctor's appointment go?" Valerie asked casually.  
  
"Well, I found out that my baby has a brain unlike yours will." Jackie said.  
  
"Jackie..."  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry Donna. Did I hurt your new best friend's feelings? Don't want to do that again." Jackie said and then walked off with Robert.  
  
"So Jackie did you tell the doctor about the pains in your stomach?" Robert asked.  
  
"No I didn't; I kind of forgot." Jackie said.  
  
"Jackie." He said.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said.  
  
"Just make sure to tell her soon; especially if they get worse." He said.  
  
"Don't worry I will." She said.  
  
"Hey Foreman have you seen my..."  
  
Hyde came up the stairs and was greeted by three officers, Eric, Red, and Kitty.  
  
"Are you Mr. Steven Hyde?" The officer asked.  
  
"Yes I am." He said.  
  
"Mr. Hyde you're under arrest for statutory rape of Ms. Burkhart." The officer said.  
  
  
  
Kitty began to cry as they read him his rights and handcuffed him. Red shook his head in disbelief while Eric just stood there. As the cops began to pull away, Donna and Valerie were coming in through the kitchen door.  
  
"What's going on?" They asked.  
  
"Steven's being arrested for statutory rape." Kitty cried.  
  
Donna came over and hugged Kitty, while Valerie began to get real mad. Jackie couldn't have Hyde anymore so she decided to get him arrested. She thought to herself. Well this should finally seal the deal between them she said and then smiled.   
  
Eric grabbed his keys and began to walk out of the door when Red stopped him.  
  
"Where are you going?" Red asked.  
  
"I'm going to see Hyde; I have to help him get out of jail." He said.  
  
"No you will do no such thing." Red said.  
  
"Why not?" He asked.  
  
"Because he needs to take responsibility for his own actions." He said.  
  
"But dad..."  
  
"No Eric let him go." He said.  
  
"Dad I can't; he's my friend." He said.  
  
"Eric I understand; I just don't want you getting mixed up in this mess." He said.  
  
"Dad are you trying to tell me that you don't want me to get hurt." He asked.  
  
"Um...well...oh...just stop acting like a girl." He said and then walked into the other room.  
  
"Eric, why would Jackie do this to him?" Valerie asked.  
  
"I don't know but I'm going to find out." He said.  
  
"Please do Eric." Valerie said in a sorrowful voice.  
  
Eric just looked at her and left. Donna walked with Kitty into the living room; Valerie was all by herself. She couldn't believe it; she didn't have to do anything. No threats or demands. Jackie did it all on her own. She pushed Donna away all on her own and now Hyde was surely going to rid her from his life. Why hadn't she thought of doing this before? Donna came back into the room and startled Valerie.  
  
"Hey I'm sorry that I scared you." Donna said.  
  
"It's okay; so what's up?" She asked.  
  
"Well, I can't believe that Jackie would stoop that low into getting Hyde back." Donna said.  
  
"I know; do you think he'll be able to forgive her now?" She asked.  
  
"If he knows what's good for him then he won't." Donna said.  
  
"Yeah well I for one hope that he doesn't." She said.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean." Donna said.  
  
"You said that you had something important to tell me." Valerie said.  
  
"Yeah I want to have your baby shower soon." Donna said.  
  
"What about Jackie? Aren't you going to do hers as well?" She asked.  
  
"Actually I'm not helping Jackie with anything again; especially after what just happened." She said.  
  
"Oh okay then." Valerie said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Eric knocked on her door but no one answered. He knocked harder this time and still no answer. He had forgotten to check the parking lot for her car. He looked and saw nothing she must have been out. He decided to come back later; he had to see Hyde now.  
  
Hyde sat in the cell by himself; the past three weeks had been rotten for him indeed. He hadn't seen her at all and worst of all he had promised Valerie that he would have nothing to do with her anymore; or at least until the baby was born. He wanted so badly to be there for her. He really didn't know how she was doing; the only stuff that he had known about her was whatever Eric decided to tell him. From what he understood, Jackie was becoming really involved with that guy Donna had set her up with. Eric told him about how she was beginning to smile more and more. He told him about her doctor's appointment today. He asked if she wanted him to go but Eric said that she wanted him to stay away as far as possible. It was obvious that she was still mad at him; or he wouldn't be here right now. It was so ironic how only two years ago he went to jail because of her and now look at him again; back in jail because of her. The officer came into his jail cell and told him to gather his stuff. Someone had posted bail for him; when he came out of the cell he saw her standing there. She looked at him, smiled and left.   
  
"Excuse me officer, who posted bail for me?" He asked.  
  
"The young lady you raped; and she decided not to press charges either." He said.  
  
"Thanks." He said.  
  
"If I were her I would have had you in jail for the rest of your life you asshole." He said to him.  
  
Hyde gathered his stuff and was quickly met by Eric.  
  
"So I guess I'm kicked out of the house again. Huh?" He asked.  
  
"Actually he didn't say. I tried to talk to Jackie but she wasn't there." Eric said.  
  
"I know." He replied.  
  
"How do you know?" He asked.  
  
"She bailed me out and dropped all charges." He said.  
  
"So you must be real pissed." He said.  
  
"No I'm not. I probably deserved to be in the jail for what I did to her." He said.  
  
"So you don't blame her then?" He asked.  
  
"No I don't." He said.  
  
"So what are you going to do now?" He asked him.  
  
"Well I thought I would take Valerie to dinner." He said.  
  
"You know that sounds like a great idea. Can Donna and I join you?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah sure why not." Hyde said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jackie got ready for dinner; Robert was going to be here soon and she didn't want to make them late for dinner. He truly was a remarkable man. He showed up in his care and helped Jackie out. They got into the car and drove off. They were going out for dinner in Kenosha. Jackie was pleased at his decision to go out of Point Place. She didn't want to be around anyone from Point Place. They were going to a new restaurant in Kenosha. Jackie was actually feeling quite happy.   
  
Valerie, Donna, Eric, and Hyde all got into Hyde's car. They decided to go out to the new restaurant in Kenosha. Hyde thought that it would be best that they do that. He wanted to avoid see a particular young lady.   
  
  
  
  
  
The drive to the restaurant only took about an hour. They got out of the car and went into the restaurant. The hostess showed them to a table all the way in the corner; they would be totally out of site from everyone.  
  
Valerie, Donna, Eric, and Hyde all came in ten minutes after them. They were escorted to a booth that wasn't too far away from Jackie and Robert. They sat down and the waitress came by with the menus. She then went to Jackie and Robert and did the same exact thing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jackie I really am glad that I've gotten to know you." Robert said.  
  
"Yeah I am glad that I got to know you as well." She said.  
  
"Jackie I have something to ask you." He said.  
  
"What is it?" She asked.  
  
"Jackie, will you marry me?" He asked.  
  
Jackie thought about it and then smiled at him.  
  
"Yes, yes Robert I'll marry you." She said.  
  
She reached over and hugged him. The waitress heard everything and she soon called over her coworkers who came over and crowed the newly engaged couple.  
  
  
  
"I wonder what's happening over there?" Donna asked.  
  
"Someone just go engaged." Eric said.  
  
"How do you know?" Hyde asked.  
  
"I heard the waitress tell the hostess." He said.  
  
"Well whoever it is, I wish them the best of luck." Hyde said.  
  
"Hey maybe we should go over there and congratulate them." Valerie said.  
  
"I don't know about that." Hyde said.  
  
"Yeah I agree with Hyde on this one." Eric said.  
  
"Oh come on you guys." Donna and Valerie said.  
  
"NO." The boys yelled at them.  
  
"Please, Please, Please, Please." The begged.  
  
  
  
The boys couldn't take it anymore. They gave into the girls demands; they got up out of their seats and walked over to the booth in the corner. They still couldn't see Jackie and Robert. The employees of the restaurant were overshadowing the newly engaged couple. When they were finally able to push through, they were stunned.  
  
"We just wanted to congratulate you on your...oh my God, Jackie!" Donna exclaimed.  
  
Eric looked at her in shock; while Hyde looked at her sadly. Donna looked at her in disgust and Valerie had a smile planted nicely on her face. This was going to be a long night and dinner hadn't even been served yet. 


	8. Shoot High, Aim Low

Eric looked at her in shock; while Hyde looked at her sadly. Donna looked at her in disgust and Valerie had a smile planted nicely on her face. This was going to be way too easy for her. She wouldn't have to do anything now to get Jackie out of their lives for good. Jackie already cemented her own fate.   
  
Jackie hadn't even noticed Donna when she spoke. She was to happy to even notice anyone else; that is until Robert pointed out Donna and the rest of the gang to her. Jackie looked up from Robert to see them all standing there with shocked expressions on their faces; all of them but one that is. Valerie stared at her like she was just given the most satisfying award of her life.  
  
Jackie stood up from her booth to face her friends. She still hadn't been able to come up with the right words to say to her astonished friends. She was glad that she didn't have to because Valerie knew exactly what to say.  
  
"Well, I guess congratulations are in order then." Valerie said.  
  
"Yeah congratulations Jackie, I hope you two are very happy together." Hyde said.  
  
"Thank you Valerie and Hyde; now if you'll excuse us, we would like to continue our meal in silence." Jackie said.  
  
"Well what meal? Your dinner hasn't even been served yet." Valerie said.  
  
"Valerie she's right; they probably would like some privacy right now." Hyde said.  
  
"Okay then see you later." Valerie said.  
  
"Well that was a bit of a shocker wasn't it Hyde?" Eric asked.  
  
"No actually it wasn't." Hyde replied.   
  
"So you're okay with her marrying another guy?" Eric asked.  
  
"Yes I am; I'm sure she'll be pretty happy." Hyde said.  
  
"But Hyde..."  
  
"Eric why can't you just let things go; he said that he's alright by it." Donna said.  
  
  
  
"Donna can I talk to you for a second?" Eric asked.  
  
"Yeah sure talk." Donna said.  
  
"No in the outside." He asked.  
  
"Eric...you know what never mind fine." Donna said and got up to go follow Eric outside.  
  
"Donna I can't believe I'm going to do this but..."  
  
"Do what?" She asked.  
  
"This." He replied.  
  
Eric raised his hand and gave Donna a little slap on her cheek. Donna looked at him in shock.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" She asked him.  
  
"That's for acting stupid." Eric replied.  
  
"How am I acting stupid?" Donna asked.  
  
"Oh Valerie we have to plan your baby shower and oh Valerie this and Valerie that; you better knock it off Donna. Jackie has no one right now. I don't care what everyone says, Valerie is not the innocent in this whole situation. In fact I think that she's perpetrator in this whole mess." Eric said.  
  
"Valerie's done nothing wrong; she deserves to marry Hyde. Just like it was planned all along." Donna said.  
  
"Yeah well, I don't think Valerie is carrying Hyde's child." Eric said.  
  
"What? Oh you can't be serious. Eric are you serious?" Donna asked.  
  
"Donna I'm extremely serious. Valerie is lying about something and I bet you it's about the baby." Eric said.  
  
Donna slapped him across the face this time.  
  
"What's that for?" He asked.  
  
"That's for being stupid." Donna said.  
  
"Donna you're going to be so sorry if you trust her. She's lying about something; I'm sure of it." Eric said.  
  
"Eric I don't know what's gotten into you but you just need to stop it." Donna said.  
  
"You should be planning Jackie's baby shower not Valerie's." Eric said to her.  
  
"Eric get a life; I'm going back inside." Donna said.  
  
Well you can be Valerie's friend all you want but when I find out what she's up to, you're going to be wishing you that you were much nicer to Jackie. Eric thought to himself as he watched Donna walk back into the restaurant. He couldn't place his finger on it but he knew that she was up to no good. He didn't buy Valerie's nice act. If he didn't hurry soon, Hyde and Jackie could be over forever. Just as it seemed impossible for him to come up with anything he heard a woman on the payphone outside; it was Valerie.  
  
"Mom you won't believe what happened tonight." Valerie said.  
  
"What happened dear?" She asked.  
  
"Jackie got engaged to Robert Dawson." She said.  
  
"This is great news. Now we won't have to worry about Jackie getting in the way." She said.  
  
"This perfect I know. I'll have Hyde's child, or the child he thinks is his and I'll get rid of Jackie all at the same time." She said to her mother.  
  
"I'm so happy for you dear. Now as soon as you're married to Steven Hyde we can go ahead with the second part of the plan." She said.  
  
"I better get going before everyone wonders where I went to." She said.  
  
"Okay bye dear." Her mother said.  
  
Valerie was walking up to the front door when Eric confronted her.  
  
"So it's not Hyde's baby. I can't wait to tell him; games over Valerie you loose." Eric said.  
  
"Eric I should have known you were spying on me. So tell me what are you going to tell Hyde?" She asked.  
  
"I'm going to tell him everything, how you plan to pass off your bastard child as Hyde so that you can get rid of the competition, Jackie." Eric said.  
  
"Eric you really don't want to do that." Valerie said.  
  
"Why not?" She asked.  
  
"Because no one will believe you." She said.  
  
"Yes they will. Hyde is hoping and praying that the child you're carrying is not his. He doesn't want to be with you. He wants to be with Jackie. So he was pissed at Jackie for not telling him the truth about being pregnant; that's changed now. He's forgiven her because he loves her. Unlike you, he won't forgive you. He'll hate you more for trying to keep him and Jackie apart." Eric said.  
  
"He won't believe a thing you say." Valerie said.  
  
"He may not at first but as soon as that baby is born he will ask for a DNA test and then you'll be screwed." Eric said.  
  
"Well, then you should know that if you tell Hyde that the baby is not his I'll destroy your relationship with Donna." Valerie said.  
  
"Valerie don't make threats you can't keep." Eric said.  
  
"Oh but Eric I can keep this one." Valerie said.  
  
"How?" He asked.  
  
"You'll find out if you tell Hyde that the baby I'm carrying is not his." Valerie said.  
  
  
  
Valerie walked back inside, leaving Eric to ponder her last words to him. What did she mean that she would destroy his relationship to Donna if he told on her? How could she do that? She didn't have anything on her that could possibly break him and Donna up; or did she? She could have done something to him without him knowing. She had been real sneaky this whole summer. She had pulled the wool over all their eyes. Valerie was like a drug tempting, yet deadly as well. Hyde and Jackie were being pulled apart by her and he didn't know if he could stop her without hurting Donna. It was time to consort the people who were the only ones able to help him out; Kelso and Fez. He got behind the wheel of Hyde's car, pulled out the keys he had stolen from him, and drove off.  
  
"I wonder where Eric is." Donna said.  
  
"Oh he's outside thinking." Valerie said.  
  
"How did you know that he was outside?" Hyde asked.  
  
"I saw him out there when I was getting some fresh air." Valerie said.  
  
"I'm going to go get him." Donna said.  
  
"I'm not really hungry anymore; do you want to go home and get something there?" Valerie asked Hyde.   
  
"Yeah sure whatever." Hyde said.  
  
He took one last look at Jackie and left.  
  
  
  
Jackie and Robert were talking rapidly. She noticed Hyde looking at her but she paid no notice to him. That part of her life was over now; it had been once Hyde decided that he loved Valerie more than her. He must have never really loved her to begin with. If he did he wouldn't have cheated and he wouldn't have gotten engaged but he did and Valerie wouldn't be pregnant with his child; but she was and that made all the difference.   
  
  
  
"So Jackie would you like to get leaving so we don't have to be around your friends anymore?" Robert asked.  
  
"That's fine by me; and they're my ex-friends." Jackie said.  
  
"Jackie shouldn't say stuff like that." Robert said.  
  
"Well it's true." She said.  
  
"That could all change." Robert said.  
  
"Come on lets go." She said.  
  
  
  
  
  
When they got outside they saw Hyde, Valerie, and Donna looking around frantically for Eric and the El Camino.   
  
"Why would he leave like that?" Donna asked.  
  
"I don't know; I'll go call a cab." Hyde said.  
  
"No wait, hey Jackie and Robert could you give us a ride?" Valerie asked.  
  
"Um...well...Jackie is that alright with you?" Robert asked.  
  
"That's fine by me." Jackie said.  
  
  
  
Valerie was happy that Jackie agreed to let them accompany them. She wanted to watch Jackie and Hyde suffer from being apart from each other. They got into the car with Valerie, Donna, and Jackie, and Hyde sitting in the back. Jackie pretended to not notice Hyde at all; she turned to Robert and began to carry a conversation with him. Valerie decided to use this to her advantage.   
  
"So when are you getting married?" She asked.  
  
"Well in a couple of..."  
  
"In a month, I'll be done with school by then. We're moving to Madison." Jackie rudely said.  
  
"Why so soon?" Valerie asked.  
  
"Didn't you just hear me?" She said.  
  
"Well...I...um..."  
  
"It's okay Valerie Jackie's just been a little cranky that's all." Robert said.  
  
"That's quite alright." Valerie said.  
  
"Well we're here. I guess you guys can get out now." Jackie said.  
  
"Good night, Jackie I hope you feel better." Hyde said.  
  
"Thanks Hyde." Jackie said kindly.  
  
  
  
Valerie was expecting hostility towards her; especially after she got him put in jail. What was it going to take to get them to hate each other? She got them separated by pretending the child she was having was his but how was she going to get them to forget about one another.  
  
"Well there's my car. I can't wait for Foreman's explanation." Hyde said.  
  
"Yeah me either." Valerie said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So you're telling us that Valerie is really some secret hot psychotic chick?" Kelso asked.  
  
"Yes." Eric replied.  
  
"That's pretty hot." Kelso said.  
  
"So will you help me then?" Eric asked.  
  
"Help with what?" Hyde asked.  
  
"Oh you'll see; you'll see." Eric said. 


	9. The Venture

"Help with what?" Hyde asked.  
  
"Oh you'll see; you'll see." Eric said.  
  
"Why don't you tell? That way I won't have to pound it out of you." Hyde said.  
  
"I told you it's a surprise." Eric said.  
  
"I don't like surprises Foreman so cough it up." Hyde demanded.  
  
"No it's too soon for you to know but just you wait." Eric said and then left.   
  
Valerie's heart started to race; she didn't know what he was up to but she did know that it couldn't be anything good. He wasn't going to get in her way when she was so close to getting everything that she wanted. Hyde would be hers no matter what. No one was going to stand in her way. Especially not some skinny bonny Star Wars geek. Valerie Andrews was much too good for that. She had learned from the best; her mother. Her mother always told her she could have whatever she wanted. She didn't have to ask first; she could just take. If that didn't work than Valerie was told to do what was necessary. This situation was no different from anything else in her past. If there was a threat in her way then she would just eliminate it. Eric was a threat and she had no other choice but to eliminate him; case closed. How could she get rid of him without killing? She thought about and decided that there was no other way around it; she had to kill him.   
  
Hyde sat down in his chair. This night had been horrible. Jackie was now engaged and his best friend was now acting like a complete idiot. Kelso sat down on the couch with a huge smile across his face. He looked over at him with curiosity; whatever Foreman was planning, Kelso was definitely involved in some way. Kelso wouldn't be able to hold it in for much longer. He could never hold anything in; everyone knew that he and Fez were the worse when it came to secrets. All he had to do was pressure him into talking.   
  
Valerie was becoming madder by the second. Kelso and Eric were trying to get into her way. She decided that to thwart Kelso's half of the plan by turning to him and starting a conversation.  
  
"So Kelso do you mind getting me a soda from upstairs." Valerie said.  
  
"Um...yes I do." He replied.  
  
"Why Kelso? Is there some reason why you can't get me a soda?" Valerie asked.  
  
"Um...well...you have two legs go get it yourself." Kelso said.  
  
"Kelso she's pregnant now go get her soda." Donna demanded.  
  
"Donna you don't understand..."  
  
"Now Kelso." Donna demanded.  
  
"Alright fine." He said.  
  
Valerie was so happy that she was able to get Kelso out of the basement. All she had to do now was get Donna and Hyde.  
  
"Hey you guys, would you like to go for a walk?" She asked.  
  
"Um...actually...I'm not really in the mood." Donna said.  
  
"Yeah me either." Hyde said.  
  
"Please." Valerie begged.  
  
"You know what? Fresh air might be a good thing. What do you say Hyde?" She asked him.  
  
"Okay fresh air it is then." Hyde said.  
  
  
  
  
  
This is too easy she thought to herself. Eric had someone else working with him and he still couldn't defeat her. There was definitely no one to stop her now. They walked outside into the cold night.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So where's the rest of the gang?" Eric asked Kelso from the kitchen.  
  
"Downstairs." He replied.  
  
"Why aren't you there with them?" Eric asked.  
  
"Valerie asked for me to get her a soda and when I refused, Donna got all nasty at me.  
  
"Damn her." Eric said.  
  
"Yeah I know." Kelso said.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for? Get down there before they get away." Eric said.  
  
"Okay; hey Eric." Kelso said.  
  
"Yeah." Eric replied.  
  
"What am I suppose to do again?" Kelso asked  
  
"You're suppose to put pressure on her; we got to make her cave on our own." Eric said.  
  
"Ah yeah now I remember. Thanks buddy." Kelso said.  
  
Eric shook his head at him as he watched Kelso run down the stairs. He came back up the stairs with a disappointing look on his face; they were gone.  
  
"That's how she wants to play it then fine. Time for plan B." Eric said.  
  
"What's plan B?" Kelso asked.  
  
"I don't know but give me a second...no wait forget it. I know what we need to do now." Eric said.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Well it's obvious that Valerie isn't going to go away on her own and she's not going to let us expose her for the rapist she is so, It's time to do the only thing that will definitely work in getting rid of Valerie." Eric said.  
  
"What's that?" He asked.  
  
"It's time to get Jackie involved." Eric said.  
  
"How are we going to do that?" Kelso said.  
  
"By making sure that they just happen to run into each other all the time." Eric said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Three months had passed and Eric's plan was working wonderfully. Eric would pop in on Jackie on the weekends to find out info. Then he would come home and tell Hyde that he had to go to a certain place; that it was very important. When Hyde would show-up he found that Jackie would also be there. After a couple of times, it wasn't hard to catch on to what Eric was doing. He didn't want to say anything to Eric so he continued to play dumb. At first it was awkward but then it became natural. They never talked about her or anything concerning them. They just talked about every day life; the weather, Green Bay, The Bucks and how they sucked, movies, magazines, and other things. He would walk around the park lake with her.   
  
  
  
Valerie was wondering why he was always leaving at certain parts of the day. She had thought that Eric had forgotten about his plan to get rid of her. She thought that he would think that there would be no point in trying to defeat her; but she was wrong. He still was trying; he was just being sneaky about how he was going about it.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Mother can you believe it? Here I was thinking that Jackie was finally out of my life for good when this whole entire time Hyde's been seeing her in secret. What am I going to do mother?" She asked.  
  
"There's only one thing you can do now." She said.  
  
"What's that?" Valerie asked.  
  
"Kill her and kill her now before she drags him away from you." Her mother said.  
  
"How can I do that? It's not like I can just go shoot her or stab her." She said.  
  
"I didn't say you had to do it the messy way. Do it the easy way; by poisoning her soup with this." She said and handed Valerie the rat poison.  
  
Valerie smiled at her mother and took the rat poison from her hands.  
  
"That's how I got rid of your father. He never saw it coming; now before you put it in her soup, make sure that you use the whole bottle." She said.  
  
"Thanks mom you're the best." She said.  
  
"Anything for my little girl." She said.  
  
Valerie hugged her mother and walked off; I guess it's time to invite Jackie over for a nice quiet lunch. She thought to herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jackie was quietly asleep when the knock came to her door. She went down the stairs and answered it; it was Robert and his mother.   
  
"Well Jackie are you already?" He asked.  
  
"Yes I am." Jackie said.  
  
"Well, let me just go freshen up." She said.  
  
"Okay but hurry; there are so many people waiting for us." He said.  
  
"How many people are there?" She asked.  
  
"150 people." Robert said.  
  
"What?!" She asked.  
  
"I have a big family now hurry up." He said with a smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
Eric was coming up the street when Jackie came out of her house. She was wearing a long white dress. He came up to her and asked her what she was doing.  
  
"I'm getting married." She said.  
  
"What? Why?" He asked.  
  
"Well we had secretly set the date and told no one; except we sent your mother and father an invitation. I guess you never got it." She said.  
  
Valerie that bitch. She hid it. Eric thought to himself.  
  
"We're going to Paris for Christmas afterwards." She said.  
  
Robert and Jackie then got into the car and drove off to the church. Eric had to think fast if he wanted to stop Jackie and reunite his friends. He drove back to the house and found Hyde in the basement.  
  
"Hyde I need to talk to you; it's important." Eric said.  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
  
"Jackie's getting married right now as we speak." Eric said.  
  
"Well...I...hope...she's...happy." He said.  
  
"No Hyde you don't. Hyde you're not even happy. Hyde it's time to stop playing games with your lives. You need to go tell Jackie you love her now before it's too late." Eric said.  
  
"Before it's too late?" What do you mean?" He asked.  
  
"Jackie's going to Paris for Christmas. Go now and deal with Valerie later." Eric said.  
  
"Okay then; I'll go. Thanks Foreman for everything. I hope I'm not too late." He said.  
  
"Hurry Hyde or you will be." Eric said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hyde had rushed to the church but when he got there, they had already left for the airport. Jackie had married Robert; but that didn't matter to Hyde. He was going to try and stop her before she made a huge mistake. Hyde got to the airport and found the gate that Jackie was at. He rushed up to the door but the flight attendant had already closed the door. Jackie Dawson was on her way to Paris with her new husband and her new life. Hyde was left behind yet again. 


	10. Merry Christmas

"I can't believe the nerve of that girl." Kitty said to Donna and Valerie as she made Christmas cookies.  
  
"Mrs. Foreman that's just how Jackie works." Donna said.  
  
"Well it was really rude of her not to send out any invitations to her friends and family." Kitty said.  
  
"Well, I'm sure she didn't mean to." Valerie said.  
  
"I'm sure she did." Donna said.  
  
"Donna I don't know why you're so mad at Jackie." Kitty said.  
  
"Well its things like this that have totally made me dislike her." Donna said.  
  
Eric came into the kitchen and saw Valerie there with Donna and his mother. He had enough of her. It had only been a couple hours since Jackie had left for Paris and the whole place had become gloomy. Hyde had called from the airport to say that the plane had taken off. Eric hadn't picked up the phone though; Valerie had and she made sure that she rubbed it in his face. He had also learned that she had gotten the wedding invitation from the mail. It looked like she had won again and that all hope for a reunion between Hyde and Jackie would not happen at all.   
  
Did he actually think that I would let Hyde see Jackie's wedding invitation? I have worked way too hard for anyone to ruin my plans. I'm so glad that I didn't have to use that rat poisoning. I could always save it for someone else like Eric or Kitty. Kitty for those bland cookies she makes. Hasn't she ever taken a cooking class before in her life? I don't know why I'm going through with all of this when I'm going to end up killing him anyways. My mother told me that when I marry him it will be his last 24 hours on earth. I don't understand what that means but I'm willing to find out. I wish I knew what the second part of the plan is but mother says I have to complete the first part of the plan first. So now there's nothing to stop me from having a Christmas wedding. I wonder what is taking Hyde so long to get home. What is he doing? Crying over her. I'm just glad that I have finally gotten her out of my life. All I have to do now is marry Hyde and make sure that nothing comes between that; even if that means killing a few people to get the job done.  
  
Kitty looked over at Valerie who was sitting at the kitchen table. There was something about her that was sending chills up her spine. She didn't know what it was all she knew was that it was bothering her. The way that she sat there and smiled made Kitty feel like Valerie was evil; but how could that be? Since she first met Valerie she always got the sense that she was a nice decent young woman. She had never gotten any bad vibes from her before. Kitty then decided that it must have been the anxiety over Jackie getting married and being pregnant with Hyde's child that must have gotten to her; not Valerie's evil looking smile. Donna told Kitty that she had to go and see her father. Kitty said okay and went back to making Christmas cookies.   
  
Red came into kitchen with the newspaper and the beer in hands. He was tired from having to here Bob cry about Joanne. If he had to listen to him one more minute he was sure to have another heart attack. He sat down at the table next to Valerie and began to read the paper.  
  
  
  
"Kitty, where's Steven? I want to talk to him and Jackie about the baby that's going to be on the way." Red said.  
  
"Um Red honey, Jackie got married this afternoon." Kitty said.  
  
"What? To who?" He asked.  
  
"To Robert Dawson the most richest man in Point Place." Kitty said.  
  
"Well then who's Steven going to be with?... He turned and looked at Valerie...oh you that's right. You know I think you should go find someone else to leech off of. Steven really doesn't like you. I can tell by the way he looks at you." Red said.\  
  
"Red that's very impolite and rude thing for you to say; apologize to Valerie right now." Kitty said.  
  
"Well, I'm just stating the facts." Red said.  
  
"Red Foreman I want you to apologize to her right now." Kitty demanded.  
  
"Fine, I'm sorry for stating the obvious facts at which you seem to overlook." Red said.  
  
"Red." Kitty said.  
  
"Okay...alright...fine...I'm sorry." Red said rudely.  
  
"That's much better. Don't you feel better now Red?" Kitty asked him.  
  
"No actually, I don't." Red said.  
  
"It's okay Mrs. Foreman, I totally understand." Valerie said.  
  
"Valerie you shouldn't be treated in such a way." Kitty said.  
  
"I'm alright with it." Valerie said.  
  
"You see Kitty, problem solved." Red said.  
  
"Red I'm not even going to comment on that." Kitty said.  
  
"Okay so where is Steven? I still need to talk to him at least." Red said.  
  
"He's at the airport." Kitty said.  
  
"Why is he at the airport?" Red asked.  
  
"I'll tell you why he's there dad; he was trying to stop Jackie. He tried to stop her at the church but was too late and he tried to stop her from going to Paris and he was too late again. You know who's fault this is don't you? It's her fault; she's nothing but a conniving bitch." Eric said.  
  
"Eric, what the hell?" Donna said; she had overheard everything that he had said.  
  
"Oh Donna it's time to stop playing stupid. She's been playing this whole family since we met her. She would do anything to make sure that nothing got in her way." Eric said.  
  
"And she should Eric." Donna said.  
  
"Even by killing Donna?" Eric asked her.  
  
Donna didn't answer him but he could tell by the look on her face that he had one that part of the argument; good, maybe he could finally break some ground with them. If he could break Donna's stance on Valerie then that would be it. She would be done in. He looked over at Valerie who had a worried look on her face. Then it happened, Donna regained her composure.  
  
"Eric, you're such a bastard. You haven't liked Valerie since she first started dating Hyde and hanging around here. You've always tried to look at the bad not the good parts of Valerie. Why don't you just grow-up?" Donna said.  
  
"Why don't you just grow-up Donna. You're too blinded by your denial that you won't even open your eyes up and see her faults. She's nothing but a lying scheming, manipulative bitch. So Valerie I wondered what happened to that wedding invitation? Do you know what happened to it?" He asked her.   
  
"You know what I don't have to take this anymore. I'm out of here." Valerie said and then got up to go.  
  
"Sit down." Red demanded.  
  
"Why should I?" Valerie asked.  
  
"Eric's asking you a question and I actually want to here the answer to this one." Red said.  
  
"Well...I don't know how to answer this question." Valerie said.  
  
"So you did steal the invitations. I knew it; see Donna, Valerie's was just manipulating you the whole entire time." Eric said.  
  
"I wouldn't know how to answer that question because I was home with my sick mom." Valerie said.  
  
"What?! Oh come on, Donna you aren't going to believe that story are you?" Eric asked her.  
  
"Oh and like I'm going to believe your made up story Eric. Stop trying to blame Valerie for Jackie's mistakes and problems." Donna said.  
  
"Donna you know what? I'm done with you. You have to be one of the most cold hearted people I have ever met. Jackie was your friend; she had been your friend for a long time when you didn't have anyone else. You even admitted to me that she was your only best friend. Hyde cheated on her and she was upset about it and she should have been. How could she pick him after what had happened with Kelso? She decided that she needed time to think so she went away to think about it. I don't know why she didn't tell Hyde the truth about being pregnant. She made a mistake there but on the other hand she didn't have anyone to talk to. She called a few times to talk to you but you refused to do so. Donna, Jackie's your friend and you weren't there for her. When she needed a shoulder to cry on where were you? You were with Valerie. You know if you hadn't gotten on the phone and talked to her and encouraged her, she might have come home way earlier than she did. She needed someone and you weren't there; you're just as bad as her parents. She's needed them for the longest time now and they weren't there; they were never there for her. She's always counted on you to help her through her tough times and this time was no different. Now she's married to the wrong person and having another person's baby; the person that she loves. Donna I don't care how mad you were at Jackie for leaving; it wasn't your place to judge her. She didn't need anyone else coming down on her and that's exactly what you did. Donna I can't be with someone who puts strangers ,she doesn't know anything about, before their friends. I never have and I never will; and that's exactly what you did to Jackie. I haven't always been as nice to Jackie as I could have been but she's part of our group so therefore she's a friend. Donna I hope you can sleep at night knowing what you've done to Jackie; I know I will because at least I was there for her when you weren't." Eric said.  
  
  
  
Everyone stood there and shock at what Eric had just said. Valerie sat there nervously while Kitty looked angry. For the first time in a long time, Red looked at Eric with understanding in his eyes. Donna on the other hand didn't show any emotions; she took the engagement ring off of her finger and handed it to Eric. She left his house quietly; Kitty began to cry and ran out after Donna. Red stood up and went over to Eric; he looked him in the eye and then hugged him. He then went into the living room. Eric and Valerie were left alone in the kitchen. She stood up to meet his stare.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So why did you do that? Why did you break-up with someone that you've loved forever?" Valerie said.  
  
"So that I can bring you down without her getting in the way or getting hurt. You see I remembered that little threat you made to me that night out in the restaurant parking lot. If I'm not with Donna anymore than you can't break us up and you can't hurt her." Eric said.  
  
"You just hurt her when you broke up with her." Valerie said.  
  
"Yeah but once I expose you for the tramp you are, I intend on getting Donna back. This is for her own good; oh and Valerie I can play dirty as well. There's no way in hell I'm going to let you break apart my friends. You see Valerie that's one thing that you haven't learned about friends; they don't let bitches like you come between their friendship." Eric said and then began to walk away.  
  
"There's no way you're going to beat me." Valerie said.  
  
Valerie then lunged at him with a knife. Eric turned around and...  
  
  
  
  
  
Jackie and Robert had been in the plane for a few hours. They were already over the ocean when Jackie began to feel a sharp pain. She ignored but then it came back again. She screamed out in agony. The flight attendants came over to her.  
  
"Miss, is there anything wrong?" They asked.  
  
"Yes there is; my water just broke." She said.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" They asked with worry.  
  
"Yes I'm quite sure about it." Jackie said.  
  
The flight attendants helped Jackie over to a couch, in first class, and alerted the captain.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean her water broke?" He asked.  
  
"I mean it broke." She replied.  
  
"Well we're right in the middle of the Atlantic. There's nothing I can do about it. She's going to have to have the baby on the plane. I'll call the airport and ask for them to radio in a doctor." He said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hyde was still sitting at the gate when he heard all of the commotion. The receptionist was freaking out. He went over to her and asked what was wrong.  
  
"I'm sorry sir but I can't give you any information about the flight." She said.  
  
"Is that the flight to Paris?" He asked.  
  
"Yes sir it is." She said.  
  
"Well my girlfr...I mean my friend, who's on that flight, is pregnant; I was just making sure that she's alright that's all." He said  
  
"Wait a minute sir don't leave yet; what's her name sir.?" She asked.  
  
"Jackie Burkhart." He replied.  
  
"Oh I think you should know that her water broke then." She said.  
  
Hyde stood there in shock. 


	11. You Don't Have to Go

Well that's what she wanted to do but she didn't; Valerie hadn't stabbed him at all she was just thinking about doing it. She watched as he turned and left for the living room. She was left all by herself. Kitty went running after Donna; Red and Eric however, had tried to mess with her and for that they would be punished. She went over to the cabinet and found two cans of vegetable soup. You know soup seems like a good idea right now. She said to herself. 

I wasn't sure if I would actually get to use the rat poisoning but it looks I will get to use it. I hope that Kitty doesn't do anything that could make Donna turn on me. Otherwise she'll be rotting in her grave like Red and Eric will be soon; and that's a promise.

Kitty and Donna were sitting under the tree in Donna's front yard. It was a chilly windy day but luckily there was no snow on the ground. Donna was emotionless while Kitty on the other hand was in tears. She had always loved Donna and wished that she was her own daughter. Even though Red had disapproved of the engagement, Kitty on the other hand was secretly thrilled that Donna would soon be apart of their family. She had never been close to Laurie but Donna on the other hand was a whole different story. She had bonded with the girl when her mother had died. Kitty turned to Donna with sympathetic eyes.

"Listen honey I'm really sorry about what Eric had said to you." Kitty said.

"You know Mrs. Foreman it's okay. Eric doesn't want to be with me because of how I treated Jackie well I don't want to be with him because of how he treats Valerie. Valerie has been nothing but nice and kind to him. Jackie was never kind to him; so why is he treating her like she's the victim in all of this?" Donna asked Kitty.

"Because she is." Kelso interrupted.

"Oh my God, please tell me that you are not going against Valerie as well." Donna said.

"Listen Donna, Valerie's hot and all but she's a major psycho. Did you know that that baby that she's carrying isn't even Hyde's?" Kelso said.

"And where did you here this from?" Donna asked.

"Eric told me he heard Valerie talking on the payphone." Kelso stated.

"Eric's just making up stories about Valerie because he doesn't like her." Donna said.

"Donna I'm not saying that you are wrong but don't you think that Eric could be telling the truth?" Kitty asked.

"No I don't." Donna said.

"Well, Donna lets go over the facts from that evening. What was Eric doing outside that evening?" Kitty asked.

"He pulled me aside to talk about Valerie." Donna said.

"Where was Valerie?" She asked.

"She was inside with Hyde...no wait a minute she went outside just as I came inside." Donna said.

"Had Eric come back inside yet?" Kitty asked.

"No, he was still out there. In fact, he stayed out there for the entire time. He drove off in Hyde's car. He kind of seemed smug; like the time he was torturing Jackie for kissing the cheese guy." Donna said.

"Jackie kissed the...oh never mind. Donna I think there is more than a possibility that Valerie is lying." Kitty said.

"I don't know anymore Mrs. Foreman. At first, I thought that it was just him being a jerk but now I'm not sure anymore if it was that or not." Donna said.

"Well if it's true then we need to get on Eric's side. I know you two just broke up but you can't go on defending Valerie when you barely know the girl." Kitty said.

"Excuse me Mrs. Foreman, I have something I have to do right now." Donna said.

"Um okay honey." Kitty said and watched her go back to the Foreman's house.

Donna was about ready to confront Valerie when she saw her making soup. She was about to change her mind about confronting her, when she saw Valerie pour what appeared to be rat poisoning into the soup. Valerie began to mix it in. Donna ran back to her house past Kelso and Kitty. She ran into her kitchen and pulled out soup cans. She got to work on making soup.

Valerie had called everyone in for a cup of soup. She had made sure to keep the two pots separate from the poisoned soup. She poured the cups and handed them out. Eric looked at her before deciding to eat the soup. Eric and Red were about to eat the soup when...Donna came running in.

"WAIT DON'T EAT THE SOUP!" She yelled.

They all looked up at her.

"Why can't we eat the soup?" Eric asked.

"Well...um...because it's out dated." Donna said.

She quickly grabbed the cups of soup from everyone and started pouring them down the sink; all of them but one. Valerie looked at her in shock.

"Donna I don't keep out dated soup in my house." Kitty said.

"That's okay I made fresh soup." Donna said.

She held up the pot and showed everyone. She began to pour the soup in fresh cups. She picked up the cups and served them to everyone. She however gave the cup with the poisoned soup to Valerie when she wasn't looking. They all started to eat when Valerie looked up from her cup at Donna. Donna sat down and began to eat ignoring the stares of Valerie. When everyone was done, they got up to wash their dishes when Valerie keeled over in pain.

"Oh what's wrong Valerie all of that plotting and scheming finally make you sick to your stomach?" Eric asked her sarcastically. 

"I'm in so much pain." She winced.

"Come on let's go to the hospital, there could be something wrong with the baby." Kitty said.

"Yeah that must be it." Donna mumbled. 

They began to head for the door when Eric stopped Donna.

"You did that to her didn't you?" Eric asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about Eric." Donna said.

"The soup wasn't outdated it was poisoned and you gave her the poison didn't you?" He asked.

Donna smiled at him and walked outside to the car. Valerie is definitely done. Eric thought to himself. 

She laid there in tremendous pain. She was having trouble breathing. She didn't want to give birth up in a plane. She was all alone; or at least she felt alone. The flight attendants kept rubbing her head; they were trying to calm her down; but it wasn't working. How could they expect her to stay calm thousands of feet in the air? She screamed out in agony; this was totally horrible. Not only was she going to have to give birth up in a plane but she couldn't even get any pain medication at all. The captain was able to radio in a doctor; a flight attendant had told her that one of her friends had just received the news. She asked who it was but she was in so much pain and was having so much trouble breathing that she immediately fainted on the spot. 

"Captain, she's fainted." The flight attendant said.

"Amelia that's just really great; Amelia go to the second class and see if anyone on board is a doctor." The captain demanded.

"Yes sir." She said.

She came back in five minutes with a woman.

"This lady is a physician." She said.

"Can she help us?" He asked.

"She says that she's not sure but she'll try." She said.

"Okay then; bring her to the patient." He said. 

"Yes sir." He said.

He paced around the hospital. His hands were sweaty and so was his face. The day hadn't gone so well for him and now he wouldn't even get to see the birth of his own child; his first born child. He and Jackie weren't together anymore but they shared one thing together. They were having their first kid. He no matter what would always be apart of Jackie's life and she his. They would go his or her graduation and be there for their child's wedding together; no matter what. The receptionist looked up from her desk at him.

"So do you know anything?" He asked.

"Well, I just found out that Mrs. Dawson had the baby." She said.

"She did; what is it a boy or a girl?" He asked.

"Hold on a second." She said.

The receptionist asked the captain and he told her.

"It's a girl. We told the young lady that you were here and she wants to know if it's alright that she names her Marissa." She said.

"Of course it's alright with me but she has to have Anastasia as the middle name." He said.

"Um okay I'll tell the captain; before you leave she wanted me to tell you that she wanted you to come out to Paris and see her." She said.

"So where do I buy the tickets?" He asked.

"Over there." She pointed. 

Hyde had just gotten done purchasing his ticket when Donna came rushing in.

"Hyde, there's something wrong with Valerie. Come on we're taking her to the hospital." Donna said.

"Donna, Jackie just had the baby in the plane and I'm going to Paris to see her and my daughter." Hyde said.

"Jackie had a girl?" Donna asked.

"Yes and her name is Marissa Anastasia. Donna I'm going whether you like it or not." He said.

"You know what, I think that you should go. Have fun and take pictures." She said with a smile.

Hyde smiled at her weirdly and went to the gate to wait for his flight.


	12. All Of My Love You

The hospital room was cold and dark. Her husband had gone back to the hotel and daughter was sound asleep next to her bed. The trip to Paris was supposed to be a quiet one; but now there would be a baby there to accompany them. It had been four hours since she had given birth to Marissa and she was extremely tired. The ride to the hospital had been a swift one. An ambulance was awaiting their arrival; she was glad to have finally gotten off the plane. She didn't know if Hyde was really going to come out and see her. She had asked for him to come out but whether or not he would was a different story. If anything, Valerie wouldn't let him come to see his first born child. If it were up to Valerie, Hyde would never see Marissa. No matter what, Marissa would have a father. Robert would love Marissa; she knew he would. He had told her that he would be there for Marissa; that's one of the reasons she had married him. There was no way that she would go back on her vows to him. Hyde had made his choice to be with Valerie and she had made her choice to be with Robert. Unlike Hyde, she wouldn't go back on her word. She was beginning to doze off when she heard a knock at her door; it was Robert. 

"Hey how are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm feeling fine; how is Marissa?" She asked.

"She's doing fine. Why would you pick a name like Anastasia for a middle name?" He asked.

"That's what Hyde had wanted for her middle name." She said.

"Listen, we need to talk about Hyde." Robert said.

"What about him?" Jackie asked.

"Jackie I want you to ask him for full custody of Marissa and I want you to ask him to please stay out of our lives." Robert said.

"He's Marissa's father. He has every right to spend time with her." Jackie said.

"Jackie I understand that but the truth is I don't want you to get to attached to him being there for Marissa. Jackie he's getting married and he's going to have a child with Valerie. He isn't going to have anytime to be with Marissa when Valerie's child is born." He said.

"Hyde will make time for Marissa. I know he will." She said.

"Jackie he didn't even make time to take you to the doctor. Jackie he wasn't there for you during your pregnancy. He didn't even make an appearance at the doctor to make sure that everything was going okay. Jackie his fiancée is having his baby in a few months. He has to worry about her; he's just not going to have time to worry about Marissa." Robert said.

"I never thought of it that way." She said.

"So Jackie are you going to take my advice?" He asked.

"Yes I am." She said.

"Well sleep tight. I'm going to go check on Marissa. The nurse says that you can leave the hospital tomorrow. Marissa has to stay here for a little while because she's so small. She was born a little too early; but they said she'll be alright. I'm going to go now." He said.

"Okay bye." She said.

He arrived at the hospital five hours later. The flight to Paris, to him, had taken forever. We walked down the hall as fast as he could. When he arrived at her door he peeked in to see that she was asleep. He was about to go inside when the nurse stopped him. 

"I'm here to see Miss...I mean Mrs. Dawson." He said.

She looked at him weirdly; he then realized that he was in France and that the lady probably didn't understand a thing he was saying. Jackie had woken up when she heard the commotion at her door. She singled that it was okay for him to come in. Hyde walked into the room and sat down next to her. 

"Listen Jackie..."

"Steven we need to talk about something important." Jackie said.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Steven I want you to let me have full custody of Marissa." She said.

"What?! No way, you can forget that. Jackie she's my daughter as well as yours. I have every right to see her just as you do. Jackie I want partial custody of her as well." He said.

"Steven, I'm going to NYU in a couple of months." She said.

"I thought you were going to UW." He said.

"Well I had a change of plans." She said.

"Jackie if you try to take Marissa out of Wisconsin, I'll have no other choice but to fight you in court." He said.

"Steven, you know that if you fight me in court you won't win. I'm more financially stable then you are." She said.

"Jackie, why are you doing this to me?" He asked.

"Steven let's just face it; you can't always be there for Marissa like Robert can. You couldn't even be there for me when I had to go to the doctors." Jackie said.

"Jackie you know why I couldn't be there for you." He said.

"I know and that's the reason why you can't be a part of Marissa's life. Valerie is having your child; she's going to be your wife soon. She's going to need you more than Marissa will. I don't want you making promises in the future that you can't keep. Once that other child is born, you won't have anytime for Marissa anymore. You'll be too busy with your own family to worry about Marissa. If you sign over full custody to me then you won't have to worry about Marissa because she'll have Robert." Jackie said.

"Jackie is this what you really want?" He asked her.

"Yes Steven this is what I really want you to do." She said.

"So can I see her now; before she's out of my life for good?" He asked.

"Yes you can I'll ask for them to bring her in." Jackie said.

The nurses wheeled her little hospital bed in. Marissa laid comfortable and quietly asleep. Hyde walked over and touched her head; it was soft and warm. Her baby hair was light colored. She opened her eyes as soon as he touched her cheek. She had the most beautiful blue eyes that he had ever seen in his life. She stared at him for the longest time and the reached her arms out towards him. He picked her up immediately and rocked her in his arms. He began to do something that Jackie thought she would never hear from Steven Hyde in a million years; he sang to her. 

Jackie was no beginning to feel guilty about taking Marissa away from him. She decided to concentrate on what was going on outside; but was unable to. She saw him from the corner of her eye kiss Marissa on the top of her head and put her back in her bed. He gently covered her up and then walked back over to Jackie. He kissed her on the cheek and left.

Donna sat next to Valerie as she slept. When she had awakened Donna asked how she was feeling.

"I'm fine what happened." She asked.

"Well, why don't you tell me." Donna said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said.

"Well I hope you were going to tell me that you accidentally poured rat poisoning into Eric and Red's soup; because I hope for your sake it was an accident." Donna said.

"Donna I don't know what..."

"Listen Valerie spare me the excuse. I just hope for your sake that you aren't plotting against Eric and Hyde. Otherwise you'll be dealing with me." Donna said and then left.

"Well, don't you want to know where Hyde is?" Eric asked her.

"Actually I do want to know where he is." She said.

"He's in Paris; yeah that's right, he's seeing his new baby daughter Marissa. You see once he gets attached to her, he's going to forget all about you and that bastard child you're carrying. I can't wait until he dumps you; then we'll be all rid of you." Eric said then left.

Valerie was left by herself; Hyde was in Paris. Jackie had finally had her stupid little baby. She had to marry Hyde and she had to marry him now; before he changed his mind.


	13. Christmas in 1984

The snow was falling rapidly around the small courthouse. People rushed frantically in and out while people stood outside either victoriously from winning their case or waiting for a verdict in their case. There were about seven courtrooms in the courthouse but for such a small town that was a lot. Most of the court cases were small domestic squabbles; all of them except the case in courtroom #7.

The case in courtroom #7 had been going on for about a month. There was always some new dramatic event taking place. On either side of the room they sat there; neither of them dared to say a word to each other in court. She had ruined his life in many ways. First she had sunken herself into his life and made it miserable in ways that he could never fathom until now. She had had a planned along time ago and she had succeeded. She did it without anyone know it; no one except for Eric. 

Eric sat in the back of the courtroom; he was praying so hard that he hadn't heard what Hyde's lawyer had said. The courtroom was jammed packed everyone was there except for her. Eric hadn't seen her in almost six years. All he knew of her was that she and Robert were about to celebrate their seventh year of marriage. They didn't live in an exact location from what he understood. They mainly traveled around the world; Marissa was now six and Courtney, Jackie and Robert's daughter, was just turning two years old. Hyde hadn't seen Marissa since his tripped to Paris. He had promised Jackie that he wouldn't interfere with their lives. Hyde did however make sure to send Marissa money and pictures. Eric had remembered the day that Hyde and Valerie had married. The day of the wedding wasn't filled with happiness instead, it felt more like a funeral. Mr. Foreman had walked Valerie down the isle. It wasn't that he wanted to, he mainly did it for Hyde's sake. Eric would never forget that day.

( Flash back to Valerie and Hyde's wedding in 1979)

Valerie stood in the dressing room with her mother. Her gown was long white and sleeveless. It had been two months since Hyde had visited Jackie in Paris. Everything at the time had seemed to be falling apart for her. Donna had food poisoned her, and Hyde had run off to Paris to be with Jackie and his stupid new daughter. When he came back it took him two days to visit her at the hospital and when he had finally came to see her, he didn't even ask how she was or apologize for leaving her without telling her where he had gone. Instead, he kept going on and on about his daughter, Marissa. He kept talking about how pretty her eyes were and how cute her small face and pudgy little arms were. He said that her head was so soft and she was so small. She didn't even cry the whole entire that he had held her. 

"Now my dear would you like to know what the second part of the plan is?" Her mother asked her.

"Yes I would." Valerie said.

"For you to become rich." She said.

"What?! That was your stupid plan for me to get rich. Well let's think about this mother, Hyde isn't rich. There's no way he'll ever be able to become rich now that Jackie had her little brat Marissa." Valerie said.

"No you misunderstood what I'm saying." She said.

"Oh...okay...what did you mean then?" She asked him. 

"Do you remember when I was in Palm Springs?" She asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Well, I was in a bar and I met a lady there. She was sitting at the bar smoking a cigarette and drinking a beer. I could tell that she was definitely wasted and maybe even stoned. She was telling me about a son she had ditched a long time ago. She said that she told him that she was leaving him for a trucker but that was a lie." She said.

"What does this have to do with becoming rich, mother?" She asked.

"I was just getting to that; well, as she kept telling me her story I realized who she was talking about when you first bought Hyde over to our house. It was his mother." She said.

"Yeah so." Valerie said.

"So, she lied to him. She had ditched him to go out to Palm Springs to collect her inheritance. Valerie, Hyde's mother told me that her son and whoever his child and wife were in the future, would inherit the money." She said.

"Where did you get all of this information from?" She asked.

"She was drunk." She replied. 

"So all I have to do is marry Hyde and that's it; I'm rich. There's only one problem though." Valerie said.

"What's that?" Her mother asked.

"I'll have to share the money with his little brat Marissa." Valerie said.

"No you won't; Marissa won't see a dime. The money goes to his wife and their child; not his wife and his first born child. Marissa and Jackie get left out in the cold." She said.

"Yeah but my baby is his." Valerie said.

"Well, no one has to know that now do they?" She asked.

Valerie smiled at her and began to walk out the door and towards the church; it was now time for her to get everything that she had always wanted.

It had been about two months since Hyde had seen Jackie or Marissa. She was now living in upper Madison. Hyde stood in the front of the altar and waited for the ceremony to begin. In ten minutes, everyone had finally arrived and Valerie was already walking down the altar. When everyone had finally taken their places, the ceremony was getting under way. About twenty minutes into the wedding ceremony, the door to the chapel had opened up and a young woman with a child had walked in. 

No one had noticed Jackie walk into the church; until Marissa had started to cry. Jackie had tried to calm her down but Marissa would not keep quiet. Once Hyde had heard her crying he stopped the service. 

"What are you doing?" Valerie asked angrily.

"I heard Marissa crying." He replied.

"You're just hearing things Hyde." She said. 

"Yes you are; now can we please continue the service." Valerie said.

"No we can't continue until I make sure that it isn't her." He said.

Hyde looked around until he spotted Jackie all the way in the corner holding Marissa. She looked up at him and smiled. Hyde walked away from Valerie and towards Jackie. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out the door. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I wanted you to see Marissa on your wedding day." Jackie said.

"You told me that you wanted me out of Marissa's life because I was having a baby with Valerie." Hyde said.

"I know; I also came here to talk to you about it. Hyde, I think that you should get to see Marissa every once in a while. So how about this Christmas and Christmas Eve, her birthday; oh and I think you should spend a weekend with her every month. I won't always be there to bring her to see you but I'm sure the nanny can bring her to see you. When she gets older she'll be able to spend the summer at the Foreman's and I think if you want to you could take her off their hands." She said.

"Jackie...I...really don't know what to say but thank you." He said.

Valerie watched him hug her through the little window; just as she was about to get everything that she had always wanted, Jackie had come back into her life. Except instead of her clinging to him she was dragging her little brat along with her. Now she would never get Jackie and Marissa out of their lives. 

"Jackie, can I hold Marissa up at the altar?" Hyde asked.

"During the ceremony?" She asked.

"Yeah during the ceremony." He said.

She handed Marissa over to him and he gladly to her up in his arms. They both went back into the chapel. All eyes were on Hyde and his new baby girl.

"Hyde is that her?" Donna asked.

"Yeah this is Marissa. Didn't I tell you that she was cute?" Hyde asked.

"She's beautiful." Donna said.

Valerie watched as everyone admired Hyde's new baby girl; his first born child, his and Jackie's first born child. The baby girl that stood to gain 5.5 million dollars if Valerie's secrets were ever revealed. 


	14. Christmas in 1984 Part II

( Courtroom #7; 1984)

"Well Mr. Hyde, since there is no proof that Mrs. Hyde's child is not someone else's but yours, I'll have to rule in her favor." The judge said.

"Wait your honor, can't we get that new test to prove that the kid is indeed not his?" The attorney asked.

"Mr. Arson, I don't think that your client can afford that test it's extremely expensive and it's a very rare test. The only place to get the test done is in New York." The judge said.

Mr. Arson looked back at Hyde and was about to tell the judge to forget it then until Hyde jumped up.

"Your honor I don't care how expensive it is; that money is supposed to go to my child not my pretend child and my ex-wife." Hyde said.

"Mr. Hyde, I'll give you one month; Mrs. Hyde, I'm ordering your son to undergo a DNA test." The judge said.

"Wait your honor, you can't go back on your verdict." The man said.

"Mr. Patterson, I can't make a ruling without seeing that test; if Mr. Hyde cannot provide that test for me then the ruling will stand. If he can provide the test then the ruling will be made right away." The judge said.

Eric opened the door to his apartment as soon as Hyde had knocked on it. The two friends had rarely spoken to each over the past two years. Eric however, knew that he had to come to the hearings. He was so happy that Hyde had finally seen through Valerie's lies and schemes. Unfortunately for him, he was locked in a big divorce trial. 

"Looks like you're starting to get a little beard." Eric said.

"Well, at least I'm able to get some facial hair." He replied.

"I'm glad things haven't changed. So you want a bear?" He asked.

"Yeah sure whatever." Hyde said.

"So have you seen Marissa lately." Eric asked.

"Not in a couple of years." He said.

"What? I thought you were seeing her more often." Eric said.

"I was but then I got caught up in my life with Valerie and the divorce." Hyde said.

"Well, why did you tell me that you recently saw her to me on the phone the other day?" Eric asked.

"I didn't want anyone to worry about it." Hyde said.

"Well, have you talked to Jackie about it lately?" He asked.

"No I haven't." He said.

"Have you seen her lately?" He asked.

"No." He replied.

"Hyde, when's the last time that you have spoken or seen Jackie?" Eric asked.

"1978; the nanny always dropped Marissa off." Hyde said.

"It's really been that long?" He asked.

"Yeah and I don't plan on seeing her ever. I feel bad for Marissa but there's no way that I'm getting on the phone with Jackie. She would have a field day with how dare I abandoned my only daughter crap." Hyde said.

"Yeah but Hyde she's your one and only child; not to mention your first born." He said.

"I know that you have to believe that I would never hurt Marissa in anyway." He said.

"Well what do you think you're doing when you don't see her or demand to see her?" Eric asked. 

"Eric I really don't need a lecture right now; I already have enough on my mind. Marissa is better off without me anyways. I mean look at how messed up my life is; she doesn't need to be dragged into this." Hyde said.

"Hyde I can't believe that after all you have been through with your parents that you would do this to Marissa." Eric said.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Abandoned Marissa that's what." Eric replied.

"I'm not abandoning her; I'm just not involving her in the mess that my life has become." Hyde said.

"So after all of this is over you are going to go and see Marissa." He asked.

"Yeah sure whatever." He replied.

"What about Jackie?" He asked.

"What about her?" Hyde asked back.

"Well as soon as the divorce is actually final, are you going to go and get Jackie back?" Eric asked.

"No I'm not; Eric, you don't get it, do you?" Hyde asked.

"No, Hyde I don't get it. You two should be together right now; but because of Valerie you both have lived apart from each other." Eric said.

"Eric you're forgetting one little detail; first of all she's married and secondly doesn't she have a little girl with him as well." Hyde said.

"So what; that doesn't mean she's in love with him." Eric said.

"Eric, having a daughter with him means that she's bonded to him no matter what. Plus her marriage has lasted for six years because they are in love. I'm not going to break up a six-year marriage over selfish reasons." Hyde said.

"Well then leave it to..."

"Eric stay out of it." Hyde said.

"Yeah but..."

"Eric promise me that you'll stay out of it." Eric said.

"Yeah but Hyde..."

"Eric promise me now." Hyde demanded of his best friend.

"Fine I promise." He said.

"You promise to do what?" He asked him again.

"I promise not to stick my nose into yours and Jackie's business." He said.

"Good, now how about that drink." He said.

"Coming up." He said.

The tears came pouring down her cheeks violently. Six years of marriage and this is what it had all boiled down to; he had left. It wasn't that he had just left her that bothered her but the fact that he had taken Courtney with him was a fact that she couldn't bare. It had been a quiet day the snow was falling outside and he had decided that it was the perfect time to take Courtney to Greece. He left a note for Jackie on the pillow next to her. That was the last time that she would ever here from him and Courtney again. When she woke up she called Marissa downstairs to get her breakfast but then remembered that she was in Paris with grandmother. Marissa had fell in love with Paris after she got a personal tour of the Louvre. Jackie went into the kitchen and fished a grapefruit out of the bottom of the fridge. Since she ended up firing the chef, the fridge had been pretty empty. After thinking about it, she was glad that Marissa was not here for breakfast. Jackie walked into the living room and turned on the TV. She was going back into the kitchen when she heard the report on the TV. 

A man and his daughter were found dead inside a car this morning. Apparently, they were ambushed from behind. Police are looking at this as a planned shooting. The victims were found outside this small airport. The owner of the airport identified the man as one of the owners of a small airplane.

Jackie freaked when she heard the report. The airport was the same one that Robert had an airplane at. She thought it was coincidental until she heard the last part of the crushing news. 

The man has just been identified as Robert Dawson ; the girl's name will remain anonymous unitl her mother has been identified of the incident.

So here she was now driving down to Point Place, Wisconsin. She had given the allusion that she had been somewhere else in the world beside Wisconsin; but the truth was that she was in Madison. The whole entire time; she was crying so hard that she didn't see the car she had just hit. The crash, luckily, had not really caused much damage at all. How ever the lady that she had hit happen to be no other than Valerie. She got out of the car and walked over to Jackie's car. 

"Listen I'm so sorry I didn't...mean...to...Valerie is that you?" Jackie asked with surprise. 

"Oh wow this is so my luck day. I get to run into the bitch of them all. Look at what you did to my car." Valerie yelled at her. 

If things were bad enough for Jackie, the fact that she had hit Valerie's car right out in front of Eric's apartment made far more worse. Eric and Hyde came running out of the apartment to see what was going on. Hyde didn't recognize Jackie at first because he was too busy rushing over to Valerie.

"So what happened, you hit someone or are you going to lie about that one as well?" Hyde asked.

"Actually I never hit anyone but you're whining little girlfriend total my bumper." Valerie said.

Hyde turned to face Jackie; his eyebrow lifted in surprise at seeing her. She looked like a total mess. 

"Jackie what are you doing here?" Hyde asked.

Jackie turned to face him and instead of saying anything, she turned to him and started hugging him. 

"Jackie what's going on?" He asked more seriously. 

"Steven they're dead; every single one of them are dead." Jackie said.

"Every who...oh no...Marissa..."

"No she's fine but Robert and Courtney are dead." Jackie said.

Eric went over to hug Jackie while Valerie smiled. Finally, she had succeeded. Valerie had a new plan; and that was to make sure that Jackie suffered. First she hired someone to get rid of Robert, Courtney, and then she would hit her where it counted the most; Hyde and Marissa.


	15. Christmas Eve

Marissa was dropped off in front of her house in Madison. She stepped out of the limo and grabbed her small little bag. The driver pulled her suitcases out from the back of the car and walked her up to the front door. Marissa grabbed the handle but when she turned it, it was lock. She looked back at the driver and was confused. Her mother told her that she was going to be there today but why was the door lock and why didn't she answer when she tried to open the door. Then Marissa remembered that she had forgotten to ring the doorbell; but no one came to the door when she rang the doorbell. She turned to the driver and shrugged her shoulders. 

"Well miss, there's only one thing to do." He said.

"What's that?" She asked him.

"I'll have to take you down to your grandmother's house." He said.

"Yeah but what happens if mommy comes home soon?" She asked him.

"Well, she can send someone down there to pick you up." He said.

"I hope she won't be mad at me." She said.

"I'm sure she won't be mad at you at all." He said.

"Hey can I go to my dad's instead; I haven't seen him in a long time." She said.

"Marissa I don't think that's a good idea." He said.

"Please, oh pretty please." She begged.

"I tell you what, when we get to your grandma's house, you can ask her if it's okay if you can go and see your father." He said.

"Fine but I know that she will say no; she hate's my dad." She said.

"I'm sorry miss but I really should drop you off at your grandmother's house." He said.

"Okay then to grandmother's house we go then." She said.

Eric and Hyde sat in the living room while Jackie slept soundly upstairs. Eric was able to convince Valerie to drop the charges against Jackie. The hardest part was getting Jackie to fall asleep. She however, had cried herself to sleep in Eric's guest bedroom.

"Well, at least things can now work out with you and Jackie." Eric stated.

"What are you talking about?" Hyde asked.

"Well now that Jackie's husband and daughter are dead, you, Jackie, and Marissa can have a life together." Eric said.

"No Eric we can't have a life together; now that they are dead, we can never have a life together." Hyde said.

"But Hyde..."

"No Eric, Steven's right." Jackie said.

"Jackie, I didn't know you were standing there." Eric said.

"It's okay Eric; but I would like to know why you both are talking about this." Jackie said.

"We weren't until this moron brought it up." Hyde said.

"Steven after you chose Valerie over me, I had decided that no matter what happened between Robert and me, it wouldn't affect the way I felt about our situation." Jackie said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Hyde asked.

"I probably should go upstairs and check on..."

"No Eric stay right there." Jackie demanded.

"Yeah Eric stay right there so you can here Jackie bitch about absolutely nothing." Hyde said.

"Bitch about nothing; well I might be a bitch but at least I'm not a deadbeat like you are." Jackie said.

"I didn't call you a bitch I said that you bitch about nothing and I'm not a deadbeat." Hyde said.

"Well saying that I bitch about nothing is calling me a bitch you asshole." Jackie said.

"Okay people, I think we all need to just calm down." Eric said.

"SHUT-UP!" They both shouted at the same time.

"How dare you call me a deadbeat; I've been there for Marissa plenty of times." Hyde said.

"Oh you have." Jackie said.

"Yes, I have." He replied.

"When's the last time you've seen her?" She said.

"Last year." He said.

"How about try like 3 years." Jackie replied.

"She's right Hyde." Eric said.

"I know she's right and you're not helping me." Hyde said.

"You know Marissa had a father daughter day at school and she ended up going with Robert because you weren't around." Jackie said.

"Did you ever call me? Huh? Because if I remember correctly I haven't heard or seen you in long time." Hyde said.

"Did you ever hear of a phone?" She asked.

"Have you?" He asked back. 

"Well, you know Steven I need to go; what time is it Eric?" She asked Eric.

"Why don't you just ask me, I'm right next to the damn clock." Hyde said.

"I don't feel like talking to you anymore." Jackie said.

"Stop acting like a little kid." Hyde said.

"I am not." She replied back.

"Are to."

"Aren't."

"Are"

"Aren't." 

"Are..."

"Will you two just shut-up; you both are acting like two-year-olds and its 4:30 Jackie." Eric said.

"What?! Oh know, I should be at home right now; Marissa's been home for at least two hours now. Eric can I use your phone so that I can call Dianna." Jackie said.

"Who's Dianna?" Hyde asked.

"It's Marissa's grandmother; she's Robert's mother. I have to get over there but first I have to call her and ask if it's alright that I have the limo pick Marissa up in Madison and bring her over to her house." Jackie said.

"So Marissa is going to be at her grandmother's." He said.

"Maybe, why?" She asked.

"Well, I would like to see her." He said.

"I don't know about that it's kind of getting late and she wouldn't be in Point Place for at least two hours." Jackie said.

"But Jackie..."

"Hello Dianna, yeah I know I can't believe that they're gone. I don't know what I'm going to do either. Listen, I had some problems with my ex-boyfriend's wife and I couldn't make it back home in time to pick Marissa...oh she's there right now. That's great I'll be right over. Does she know what's happened? She does, I'll be right there." Jackie said.

Jackie was walking out the door when Hyde stopped her.

"She isn't my wife anymore." Hyde said.

"Who?" Jackie said.

"Valerie you know who." Hyde said.

"What happened she got bored?" Jackie said.

"No, I found out that Evan isn't my son." Hyde said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Listen, Steven I have to go; Marissa is waiting for me." Jackie said.

"I coming with." Hyde said.

"Steven I don't think that's a good idea this is a family matter and well, you are not family." Jackie said.

"Jackie, Marissa is my daughter and so therefore I am family; and I want to see her now." Hyde demanded. 

"Fine come on and make it quick." Jackie said.

As they walked out the door, Eric laughed to himself; he knew it wouldn't be too long until they were back together. 


	16. Family Affair

**Author's Note**: **This chapter isn't going to be full of any drama or angst at all. I decided to take a break from that for now. **

Marissa laid in her bed fast asleep, when her mother and father arrived at her grandmother's house. Jackie walked into her room and kissed her on the top of the head. Hyde followed close behind her but when he went over to check on Marissa, Jackie pulled him aside. 

"What do you think you are doing?" He asked her.

"She's sleeping right now you can see her later." She said.

"No way, I didn't drive all the way out here for you to tell me that I can't see her." He said.

"First of all you didn't drive that far and second of all, I drove because you insisted on going in the same car." She said.

"Well, I guess I'll have to stay then." He said.

"No here you go." She said.

"What's this for?" He asked.

"It's cab money; it should get you back to Eric's." She said.

"I don't need your money." He said and then handed it back to her.

"Obviously you haven't gotten the hint; I want you to leave so that I can grieve with my daughter." Jackie said.

"You know what no; I'm not going to go away." He said.

"Yes you are." She said.

"No I'm not."

"Are."

"Aren't."

"Yes you are."

"Excuse me, what do you two think you are you doing? Marissa is trying to sleep and all you two can do is argue in her room." Dianna said.

"Yeah but..."

"No buts; Robert just died and all you two can manage to do is argue back and forth in your daughter's room while she sleeps." Dianna said.

"You know what you're right; I should be acting better than that. I shouldn't be acting like an ass like Steven here." She said.

"Jackie I need to talk to you about Marissa." Dianna said.

"Yeah alright okay. Steven could you please leave and I'll call you when Marissa awakes from her nap." Jackie said.

"Um Jackie, I think that Steven should wait in the living room." Dianna said.

"Why?" She asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute; Steven please go on ahead to the living room." Dianna said.

"Sure no problem." Hyde said and then smiled victoriously at Jackie.

"Why did you do that?" Jackie asked.

"Jackie, I think that Steven should take Marissa for the week. She's really upset about loosing her sister and stepfather. I think that it would be too upsetting for her to go to the wake and the funeral and I also think that, as much as I hate Steven, it would be too uncomfortable for her to stay with a babysitter." Dianna said.

"I could call her nanny up in Madison." Jackie said.

"No, I don't think that will be a good idea. I think that if you keep pushing Marissa away from Steven, the more she'll want to be with him. Did you know that when Marissa first arrived here today the first thing she asked was if she could go see her daddy? When I told her no not right now, she began to get very angry with me. Jackie listen to me; if Steven thinks that you are keeping Marissa away from him and that she wants to be with him, he'll start a custody battle." Dianna said.

"I don't think he'll go that far." Jackie said.

"Jackie you underestimate him way too much. I don't like Steven because he's way too sneaky. If you don't be careful you could loose Marissa forever. He'll strike when you least expect it. I know from experience Jackie." Dianna said.

"I don't know if I want Marissa hanging out with him all week. I don't want any of his influences rubbing off of her." Jackie said.

"I know what you mean Jackie but I think it's a good idea." Dianna said.

"I guess so; I'll go tell him that he can have Marissa for the week." Jackie said.

"So what took you so long?" Hyde asked her.

"Steven, Dianna and I have decided that you should take Marissa for the rest of the week." She said. 

"So you both decided or was it Dianna that decided and forced the choice of having your only daughter spend time with her father." Hyde said.

"Do you want to take Marissa for the week or not?" She asked.

"Yes, I want her for the rest of the week." Hyde said.

"Great she's yours then. Oh by the way, there are a few rules that you have to follow." Jackie said.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Well for starters, Marissa can't have any fast food at all. In fact, she's not aloud to have any junk food at all. For breakfast, she's to have grapefruit, and for lunch a soup and a salad. Oh and at dinner we always have something like vegetable lasagna or a vegetable stew." Jackie said.

"So basically you want me to starve the child." Hyde said.

"No I want you to feed her properly that's all." Jackie said.

"Vegetable stew isn't really a proper meal for a six-year-old girl." Hyde said.

"Oh you know this because you have spent so much time with Marissa to know what is proper and what is not proper." Jackie said.

"I didn't mean that Jackie but come one vegetable stew; what six-year-old eats vegetable stew?" He asked her.

"Marissa does that's who." She replied.

"Yeah fine if you want to raise her as a freak that's fine by me then." He said.

"Wait, so you're not going to object to anything at all?" She asked.

"Nope." He replied.

"Not even a little bit?" She asked again.

"Not even a little bit." He replied back. 

"Fine then; I'll go see if Marissa is up then." She said.

"You go ahead and do that." He said.

Jackie walked away astonished at the fact that she finally didn't have to argue with him. Hyde sat in the living room watching her leave; as soon as he saw her climb the stairs he smiled. He didn't feel like arguing with her anymore so he just agreed; but the truth was he did object and he was going to disobey her whatever she had said. The only difference would be that he would disobey her behind her back. Jackie came down the stairs holding Marissa's hand. 

He hadn't seen her in such a long time that he was surprised that she had recognized him at all. She had long dark brown hair and blue eyes. When she saw him her face lit up and she quickly let go of Jackie's hand and ran over to see her father. Hyde picked the girl up and hugged her for the longest time. This was the first time that they had been in the same room together in a long time. It didn't last for long because as soon as Hyde, Jackie, and Marissa sat down on the couch, Dianna was coming down the stairs.

"Now Marissa you be good for your incompetent father." Dianna said.

"Okay granny; daddy, what does incompetent mean?" Marissa asked.

"It means great." He said.

"No it doesn't Marissa; it means..."

"It means great sweetie." Jackie said.

Dianna looked at Jackie in surprise. No one had ever dared to interrupt before. Dianna pulled Marissa away from Hyde and Jackie and brought her into the kitchen. 

"Okay let's see what we have in here for you." Dianna said.

"Can I have a cheeseburger?" Marissa asked.

"Marissa how do you know what a cheeseburger is?" Jackie asked in surprise.

"I saw it on a commercial." Marissa said.

"What commercial?" She asked again.

"A McDonald's commercial." Marissa said.

"Well that's it; you're not allowed to watch TV anymore." Jackie said.

"Uh Jackie, I think you are just really upset with Robert's passing that you are getting worked up over nothing." Hyde said.

"No I'm not." Jackie said.

"Jackie darling, I think that Steven might be right. Marissa why don't you go and gather your stuff; you can eat at your father's place." Dianna said.

"Okay granny." Marissa said. 

They were finally on their way. After having to listen to Jackie tell him all of the rules, he was glad to finally be leaving. They had taken a cab back to Eric's apartment. Eric gave Marissa a hug and then went into the fridge and pulled out a soda. He handed it to her and she took it from him. She looked at it for a moment before turning to her father for approval.

"Hey Marissa why don't you go inside with your soda." He said.

"I'm not aloud to have soda." She said.

"Marissa your mother has taught many things right?" He asked her.

"Yes, why?" She asked him.

"Well, I want you to do me a favor." He said.

"What daddy?" She asked him.

"I want you to forget everything she's taught you for the rest of the week." He said.

"Okay; can I have a cheeseburger?" She asked. 

"Yeah sure whatever." He replied.

Marissa smiled and went into the living room with her soda. While the two friends sat down at the table in the kitchen. 

"So don't you think that Jackie is going to get mad at you for giving Marissa that soda?" He asked him.

"Do you care?" He asked.

"No not really." He said back.

"Neither do I." Hyde replied.

"So what are you going to do now?" Eric said.

"I don't know I'm feeling kind of hungry; how about some McDonalds." He said.

Eric smiled and lifted his jacket off of the coat rack. Hyde grabbed Marissa and the three of them proceeded to McDonalds for some greasy cheeseburgers! 


	17. Promptly On Time

She arrived exactly on time; she was neither late nor early. She knocked on the door but no one answered. She waited a couple of minutes before knocking again. She looked around the house but couldn't tell if anyone was there. When she looked inside the window, she didn't see anything. She rolled her eyes and let out a sigh; this was just typical of him. He always took everything as a joke; or he always tried to make her mad; and the worst part was it always worked.  
  
He was always capable of pissing her off to no end. It didn't matter how he did; it just always seemed to work. He used to always make fun of her and Kelso; that is why she hated him when they were younger. He used to throw sand in her hair for no reason at all; other than to piss her off.   
  
Jackie began to grow more impatient; she banged on the door so hard that someone finally heard her and opened the door. Hyde stared at Jackie for a long minute. Her hair was messy and she looked cold ,tired, and angry; well at least he still knew how to piss her off.   
  
"Where have you been?" Jackie asked.  
  
"Sleeping and you?" He asked back.  
  
"I've been standing out here in the snow waiting for you lazy ass to get up. Jackie said.  
  
"So how's the weather out there?" He asked.  
  
"Where's Marissa?" Jackie asked ignoring his question.  
  
"Upstairs." He replied.  
  
"Doing what?" Jackie said.  
  
"I don't know; you'll have to go up there and find out for yourself." Hyde said.  
  
"Fine I will; move out of my way." She demanded.  
  
"Sure no problem; he said.  
  
  
  
He watched Jackie climb the stairs; he tried to hold in his laughter but couldn't. Jackie turned around and he stopped. She paused for a second until he innocently asked her what. She continued up the stairs and Hyde went into the living room. He sat on the couch and waited. In three seconds, he heard the loudest scream ever. Jackie came rushing down the stairs; her eyes were raging with anger and all he could do was laugh at her.   
  
"What the hell is she doing sleeping at one in the afternoon?" She asked.  
  
"We had a long night." He said.  
  
"Doing what?" He asked.  
  
"Oh we were bar hopping last night; well, actually we just went to check out Foreman's new bar and grill; you should see it..."  
  
"You took her to a bar and grill." She said.  
  
"Yes, didn't you just here what I said. Man Jackie, I think you need to get you ears checked." Hyde said.  
  
"So what did you do all week?" Jackie asked.  
  
"Nothing, why?" Hyde asked.  
  
"Really, you did nothing at all." Jackie said.  
  
"Nope nothing at all." He repeated.  
  
"LIAR, Marissa's school called me today. They said that you dropped her from the school sometime this week." Jackie said.  
  
"Oh that; I thought you were talking about what we did together not what I did on my own." Hyde said.  
  
"You know exactly what I meant. Why did you go behind my back and do that? Why can't you just respect my decision regarding my daughter?" She asked.  
  
"Your daughter; Jackie she's my daughter too. You seem to have forgotten that." Hyde said.  
  
"Why don't you interfere in your son's life and stay out of mine and Marissa's life." Jackie said.  
  
"He's not my son; Valerie had an affair with someone else." He said.  
  
  
  
Jackie fell silent for a moment. She then went back to the top of the stairs and called for Marissa; but there was no answer. She waited a few seconds impatiently and then tried again but no answer came again. She began to march up the stairs; first Hyde couldn't open the door and now Marissa can't manage to come down the stairs when she is called. When Jackie got to Marissa's room she looked inside and screamed.  
  
Hyde sat on the couch thinking how angry he was at her; she had tried to purposely keep him out of his own daughter's life. Well, not anymore; he didn't have son anymore but he did have a daughter who loved and needed him. He got up and decided to go tell Jackie off but he heard her scream. He rolled his eyes up in the air; she probably was just screaming because Marissa was still in bed. He walked up the stairs casually but then he heard her scream once more; this time she was calling for him to come quickly.   
  
He found Jackie kneeling by Marissa's bed covered in blood screaming and crying. He pushed her out of the way but to his surprise, Marissa was not in the bed. He looked around but found that there were no trails of blood except the one leading to her window.  
  
"Jackie, did you go anywhere near the window?" Hyde asked her.  
  
"No I didn't; I swear I didn't where is she; tell me where she is. Is this some sick joke you're playing on me?" She asked.  
  
"Jackie, this isn't a joke; that blood is real and it's Marissa's. Go call 911; now." He demanded.  
  
Jackie was still kneeling; she couldn't move, so Hyde scooted her up and helped her down the stairs to the phone. He went outside his house and looked around. He looked up at her window and noticed the trail of blood leading all the way down her window onto the snow. How could this have happened? Who could have gotten into the house? He was only downstairs with Jackie arguing when...that's what happened. If he wasn't so busy trying to piss Jackie off, he would have heard Marissa screaming for help. He saw that the trail of blood ended right where he was standing. This made no sense to him; it was as if she didn't even move from this spot.   
  
He then felt his stomach begin to turn; he got down on the ground and began to dig through the bloody snow. He could feel something but just when he was about to uncover what it was, he blacked out.   
  
Jackie was inside on the phone talking when she heard a loud noise outside. She dropped the phone; leaving the 911 operator screaming over the phone for her to come back. She went over to the sliding door and drew the shades; she saw Hyde unconscious covered in blood and she saw something underneath him. She tried to make it out when she realized something was terribly wrong; someone attacked had her family. She raced back to the phone and picked it up.  
  
"Miss, what's your address?" The operator asked.  
  
"It's 24 Elizabeth Lane..."   
  
"Miss...Miss...Miss are you there?" The operator asked.  
  
The operator heard the phone hang up and complete silence fell afterwards.  
  
  
  
  
  
Eric Foreman had slept through the night; his grand opening for his restaurant had been the night before. Hyde and Marissa had showed up; Marissa had enjoyed seeing the inside of new restaurant. Jackie was coming to pick her up the next morning so that night was to be Hyde's last night with her. They spent the whole night at the restaurant watching Eric work; occasionally, Marissa would try to trip him. He made through the night; until the last hour when Marissa had finally been able to trip him. It wasn't as if she did it on her own; Hyde had helped her. He had her hide under one of the tables and casually slip her foot out just as he was walking by. Hyde said that he had to teach the kid how to probably trip someone. Eric looked at him shuck his head and flipped him off.   
  
Eric went into the hallway and grabbed the morning paper. He flipped it open and began to read it when the phone rang. He got and picked it up.   
  
"Hello?" He asked.  
  
"Mr. Foreman?" The man over the phone asked him.  
  
"Yes, this is him." He said.  
  
"This is officer Peters. There's been an accident at Mr. Hyde's house." Peters said.  
  
"What kind of accident?" Eric asked worriedly.  
  
"Mr. Foreman, we need you to get down to the Point Place Hospital immediately; take the elevator up to the ICU floor." The officer said and then hung up.  
  
Eric grabbed his keys and ran out the door without locking the place up.  
  
  
  
  
  
They each laid in the hospital hanging on for life; Hyde wasn't as bad a Jackie but he was still unconscious. Marissa was nowhere to be found; underneath Hyde, lay her rag doll covered in blood. Jackie was in an induced coma; she had lost too much blood. Eric arrived at the hospital and made his way all the way up to the ICU unit. He looked into the first room he saw.  
  
  
  
"Oh my God!" He cried out. 


	18. Behind All Secrets

"So mother dearest, how do you think of my life now? I did everything you told me to do and I still got nothing out of it. I didn't get my money, I didn't get rid of Jackie, and I certainly didn't get rid of that little brat of hers; and now Steven Hyde is fighting me over Evan not being his. So you see, everything hasn't gone my way as you had planned. I should have pushed Jackie down those stairs when I had the chance but I didn't. Well, it won't matter now because soon I'll have everything that I had ever wanted and no will stop me." Valerie said to her mother.   
  
Her mother never answered.   
  
"Awe what's wrong mother dearest, speechless. Well, this is definitely a first for you mother. Don't tell me that you condone my actions when you are that had pushed me into this to begin with. Now you and everyone else are going to be paid back severely; although, I think that you have already been paid back quite enough." Valerie said.  
  
"Um Miss, I hate to interrupt you but you are becoming to loud; we were wondering if you could keep your voice down a little bit so others can pay their respects to their friends and family." The keeper of the cemetery said.  
  
"Oh, I am sorry." Valerie said.  
  
"That's okay miss." The keeper said.  
  
"Before you go sir, I need to talk to you about buy couple of more plots." Valerie said.  
  
"You want to buy a couple of more plots; make I ask why miss?" He asked politely.  
  
"Well, I have a couple of friends that found out that they were terminally ill and they asked me to help with their arrangements. They didn't want to burden their family with this task." Valerie said in a sad voice.  
  
"Why you poor child; you just lost your poor mother and now you're about to loose your friends. I don't know how you've survived with all the tragedy you've had to face in the past year." The keeper said.  
  
"I just pray to God for love and support." She said in a sad voice.   
  
"You know, I'll call you tomorrow to set-up an appointment and we can make arrangements for your friends then." He said.  
  
"That'll be perfect." Valerie said.  
  
Eric sat in the waiting room; it had been hours since he had learned of the attacks on his friends. The FBI was now swarming all around the hospital. The rumors that were going around were that the attack had to do with her husband and daughter's death. Eric was sitting quietly in a chair when Detective Anders came up to him.  
  
"I didn't know you were working this case." Eric said.  
  
"I'm not; I'm here to talk to you about something else." Anders said.  
  
"You have good news for me?" Eric asked.  
  
"No, Mr. Foreman I don't." Anders said.  
  
"You didn't find her did you?" Eric said.  
  
"Mr. Foreman we found remains outside her home in NY." Anders said.  
  
"Please tell me they aren't hers." Eric said.  
  
"Mr. Foreman; I won't lie to you. It doesn't look good; until the forensics comes back on the remains we know for sure." Anders said.  
  
"Oh my God who would want to kill her?" Eric asked him.  
  
"I don't know sir; I don't know. Rest assure, if it does turn up to be Donna's remains, we will find her killer." Anders said.   
  
"Yeah but she'll be gone." Eric said.  
  
"I know; and again, I'm terribly sorry for your loss." Anders said.  
  
The detective rose and left Eric sitting pondering the news he had just received.   
  
It had been three years ago, that Donna had gone missing. She was teaching women's studies at Columbia at the time of her kidnapping. Apparently she had struggled with her attacker. The report about her missing had made nationally news. Eric was distraught. It was around this time that he had decided to move back to Point Place. Hyde had been his first visitor to his new apartment; followed by his parents and his estranged sister and her nutty husband. Jackie had called him; this had started a whole new war between Jackie and Hyde. He was mad that she hadn't come out here to see him and instead stayed back in Madison. She on the other hand was mad at him for not coming out to see Marissa. Eric at the time could care less about the whole mess. As Eric was sitting in the waiting room, he thought of something. Robert, Courtney, Jackie, Hyde, and Marissa had all been attacked and Donna had gone missing three years ago. Maybe they were in some way connected. Although it wouldn't make sense for anyone to go after Robert and Courtney; it did make sense that someone would want to Donna, Jackie, Hyde, Marissa, and possible even him; but who would want to harm them. Who would go to such great lengths to hurt them? Only one person came to his head; only one person would want to harm them. That bitch; she killed Donna and attacked Jackie and Hyde and kidnapped Marissa. Eric got up and rushed out of the hospital.  
  
Her head was ringing and her eyes were swollen up. She was dazed and confused about were she was. One minute she had awakened to find her mother standing over her and the next minute someone had grabbed her by her face and thrown her against the sharp part of her dressers; that was all she had remembered. She wasn't sure where she was all she knew was that it was dark and cold. She thought she had heard a rat; rats scared her. They had long tails and her mother always told her that they like to eat little girls. She didn't want to think about her parents right now. If they hadn't been fighting, they might have heard her screaming for help; but no they both had to always make each other miserable; she now understood why they weren't together. She heard footsteps but couldn't see where they were coming from. She then realized that they were above her head; which meant that she was on the bottom level of some kind of building.   
  
Valerie heard loud pounding on her door and opened it up; she saw that it was Eric and gave him a disgusted look. Eric gave an equal look back and then barged into her house.  
  
"What the hell have you done with Marissa and Donna?" Eric asked her.  
  
"I don't know what the hell you are talking about as usual." Valerie said.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure you don't; I can't believe that you would kidnap an innocent child and then try to kill her parents. You are sick; get out of my way." Eric said.  
  
"What do think you are doing?" Valerie asked him.  
  
"I'm going to search this house." Eric said.  
  
"No you're not." Valerie said.  
  
"What are you afraid of? That I might find Marissa dead or alive?" Eric asked.  
  
"No, that's ridiculous." Valerie said.  
  
"I think I'll start in the basement." Eric said.  
  
"NO YOU CAN'T!" Valerie exclaimed. 


	19. In The Basement

Eric was about to go down into Valerie's basement when she grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back up. He turned around and looked at her stunned. It was obvious she was hiding something but what could it be. Maybe, Donna and Marissa were down there; hopefully they were alive and okay. Eric was now more determined than ever to go down into that basement. He pushed Valerie's arm off of his shoulder and continued to go down there. This time however, Valerie grabbed him again and threw him down to the ground. Eric hit his head on the tile and fell unconscious.   
  
"Well, now look at what we have here. An unconscious annoying pest; what should I do with this annoying pest. I know, I'll dispose of him." Valerie said.  
  
Valerie went into her kitchen to get a knife but she heard screaming coming from her basement. She got up and walked downstairs to see that Marissa had finally been able to get the gag off of her mouth.  
  
"Gosh, can't you just be a good little girl. I have company upstairs and we wouldn't want them to here you now would we?" She asked Marissa.  
  
"I don't care; let me go now." Marissa demanded.  
  
"Look at the little Burkhart girl ordering people around; just like your mother." Valerie said.  
  
She picked up the gag and yanked open the girls mouth; and then shoved it back in. The girl began to cry so she slapped her. Then she went up the stairs to do away with Eric; but when she got there she noticed that he was gone. He had managed to leave the front door open; she went over to the door and slammed it shut. It wouldn't matter what he told the police because they would never come looking here especially when she already had them chasing a false lead.   
  
Eric rushed back to the hospital and searched around for Detective Davies. When he found him he started pounding on his shoulder. The detective was in the middle of a meeting with the Sergeant.   
  
"What can I do for you Mr. Foreman?" He asked Eric.  
  
"I know where Marissa is." Eric stated.  
  
The detective and the sergeant looked at him weirdly before continuing with their conversation. Eric couldn't believe that they were ignoring him when he was telling them very important news.   
  
"Detective Davies, I just told you that I know where Marissa are." Eric said.  
  
"Mr. Foreman we heard you but we are ready know where she is. An officer is going to pick her up as we speak." The detective said.  
  
"Oh good, so you found her in Valerie's basement." Eric said.  
  
"Who's Valerie?" The detective asked.  
  
"The lady that kidnapped Marissa- wait a minute, you never bothered to look check Valerie's house did you?" He asked him.  
  
"Why would we check this Valerie's house when we already know that Marissa is in Michigan with some of her stepfather's relatives? The kidnapper dropped her off in Michigan with her relatives a couple of hours ago." The detective said.  
  
"That doesn't make any sense; I think it would take longer to get to Michigan from here." Eric said.  
  
"Listen Mr. Foreman, I know you are concerned for your friend's daughter's safety but the bottom line is that you are overreacting about a situation that has been dealt with rather calmly." The detective said.  
  
"You guys are such idiots. Marissa isn't in Michigan; you're wasting your time. If you don't hurry and go get her at Valerie's house, like I said before, it might be too late." Eric said.  
  
"Listen Mr. Foreman, we think we know more than you when it comes to kidnappings. If you would just please step aside and let us do our jobs, you'll see that everything is going to be alright." Detective Davies said.  
  
"Yeah fine but don't come crying to me when you finally do realize that she is in Michigan." Eric said and then walked away.  
  
Eric walked into Hyde's room. He had just woken- and was still very weak and sick from the medication. He looked at Eric and gave him a lazy smile to which Eric smiled back at.  
  
"So where are Marissa and Jackie at?" He asked him.  
  
"Hyde, Jackie is in serious condition and Marissa hasn't been found yet." Eric said.  
  
"Wait, Marissa hasn't been found yet?" Hyde asked again in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah Hyde; I'm so sorry." He said to his friend.  
  
"Well do they have any leads?" Hyde said.  
  
"Hyde there's something very important I need to tell you." Eric said.  
  
"What is it?" Hyde asked him.  
  
"I think I know where Marissa is but the cops won't listen to me. They say that her kidnapper dropped her off with relatives in Michigan but I know that not to be true. In fact, I know who the attacker and the kidnapper are." Eric said.  
  
"Well, who are they?" Hyde asked him.  
  
"Isn't they, it's a she; and she is Valerie." Eric said.  
  
"When can I go home?" Marissa asked her kidnapper   
  
"It's funny you should ask that since the answer is never. You're getting a new home." Valerie said.  
  
"Where at?" Marissa asked Valerie.  
  
"I can't tell you until I purchase it." Valerie said.  
  
"I don't want to go anywhere with you." Marissa said.  
  
"Oh, you're not going with me. You're going somewhere very special indeed and in fact, your mother will be joining you." Valerie said.  
  
"Where are my mommy and me going?" Marissa asked Valerie.  
  
"To the memorial cemetery." Valerie replied to Marissa's question.  
  
"Why are we going to the cemetery…" Marissa then realized what Valerie meant by going to the memorial cemetery.  
  
Valerie smiled at the young girl; she patted her on the head and walked out of the basement.   
  
"What do you mean that Valerie took Marissa?" Hyde asked him.  
  
"I mean that Valerie took her and she was the one that attacked you guys yesterday morning." Eric said.  
  
"Well, why aren't the police searching her house right now?" He asked again.  
  
"Because they think that she is in Michigan when she's really downstairs in Valerie's basement." Eric said.  
  
"Well, why don't you go get her then?" Hyde asked him.  
  
"I tried but she through me to the ground and I hit my head and fell unconscious." He said.  
  
"Man, she was able to bring you down." Hyde said.  
  
"Well…not really. You see, I was going down into her basement and she grabbed me from behind and just threw me onto the ground. I pretended to be really hurt; that's when she went into her kitchen to get a knife. I then heard Marissa screaming from downstairs. Valerie went down there quickly and I left to go tell the cops but they won't listen to anything that I've said so far." Eric said.  
  
"If they won't listen to you then; then there's only one thing to do." Hyde said.  
  
"What's that?" Eric asked.  
  
"I'll go get her myself." Hyde said. 


	20. Let's Make A Deal

"Well…not really. You see, I was going down into her basement and she grabbed me from behind and just threw me onto the ground. I pretended to be really hurt; that's when she went into her kitchen to get a knife. I then heard Marissa screaming from downstairs. Valerie went down there quickly and I left to go tell the cops but they won't listen to anything that I've said so far." Eric said.  
  
        "If they won't listen to you then; then there's only one thing to do." Hyde said.  
  
        "What's that?" Eric asked.  
  
        "I'll go get her myself." Hyde said.  
  
"Well how are you going to do that when you're not suppose to leave the hospital?" Eric said to his friend.  
  
"Well, I know that the doctor wants to make sure that I am alright but…"  
  
"No, Hyde that's not it; I didn't tell you this but earlier this morning Jackie's mother in-law came to the hospital and told the detectives that she thinks that you're the one that attacked Jackie and Marissa today." Eric said.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me; that woman is nuts. What does she think I did attacked them and then beat myself over the head to make it look like someone else did it?" Hyde asked.  
  
"Actually that's what she said word for word; only in a different voice." Eric said. "Well, I'll just have to talk to the detectives then." Hyde said.  
  
"You can't." Eric stated.  
  
"Why not?" Hyde asked.  
  
"Because, they think you're still asleep." Eric said.  
  
"Fine then I'll just go out the window." Hyde said.  
  
"You can't do that either." Eric said.  
  
"And why can't I do that either?" Hyde asked him.  
  
"Because, it's way too high up and you just woke-up from a serious attack." Eric said.   
  
"Eric, stop being a wimp and help me out." Hyde said.  
  
"No." Eric said.  
  
"Fine then; I'll do it on my own." Hyde said.  
  
"No way; I'll help you out." Eric said.  
  
"Now that's more like it." Hyde said.  
  
"Man, one day you're going to be sorry for not listening to me." Eric said.  
  
"I haven't been yet." Hyde said.  
  
"I said one day." Eric said.  
  
"Yeah whatever just help me down." Hyde said.  
  
"Um, where do you think you're going?" A woman said.  
  
Hyde and Eric turned around to see a bandaged Jackie standing before them, she was standing there with her arms crossed waiting for an explanation.   
  
"Jackie you're up; well that's just great." Eric said.  
  
"Yeah right; I know that you wish I were dead Eric. So what are you both doing?" Jackie asked again.  
  
"Well, we were just stepping outside for some fresh air that's all." Hyde said to her.  
  
"Through the window? She asked cautiously.  
  
"Yes through the window how else would go about getting fresh air." Hyde said.  
  
"I don't know but I always thought that you would go outside the hospital through the door." Jackie said.  
  
"Well you're wrong; this is a much faster way." Hyde said.  
  
"What are you trying to pull?" Jackie asked.  
  
"Nothing; right Eric?" He asked his friend.  
  
"Right Jackie so stop being so paranoid; we'll be right back." Eric said.  
  
"Oh and Jackie, if they ask where we've gone to just say the bathroom." Hyde said.  
  
"If who asks?" Jackie asked.  
  
"The detectives." They said and then jumped out the window.  
  
"Well, I think I might have broken something." Hyde said as he landed on the ground.  
  
"See what happens when you don't listen to me." Eric said.  
  
"You jumped too." Hyde responded.  
  
"Yeah but I didn't hurt myself my friend." Eric said.  
  
"Well if you want, I can change that outcome." Hyde said.  
  
"Ah, that's alright." Eric said.  
  
"So go get your car." Hyde said.  
  
"What about you?" Eric said.  
  
"I'm going to wait here for you." Hyde said.  
  
Eric came back with the car and Hyde got in. They drove in silence for five minutes until the got to Valerie's neighborhood.  
  
"So what are you going to say to her?" Eric asked.  
  
"I don't know." Hyde said.  
  
"What do you mean I don't know?" Eric asked him.  
  
"I mean I don't know; I haven't really thought about it." Hyde said with a smile.  
  
"Wait a minute, we can just barge in there without a plan." Eric said.  
  
"Oh I do have a plan don't worry about that." Hyde said.  
  
"Well, what is it?" Eric asked him.  
  
"On the side of Valerie's house there's a window to the basement. You're going to distract her and I'm going to crawl in through the window and grab Marissa we'll come out through the basement door and then you'll grab Valerie, I'll call the cops and then we'll all be home for dinner tonight." Hyde said.  
  
"I see it; what happens if it goes wrong; what happens if Valerie's waiting with a gun?" Eric asked.  
  
"That's alright because I have this." Hyde said and then reached under the seat and pulled out a gun.  
  
"Where did that come from?" Eric asked.  
  
"Oh I've kept it in your car for these kind of instances." Hyde said.  
  
"Oh I see." Eric said.  
  
"Well we're hear; don't screw this up and good luck." Hyde said.  
  
Steven Hyde made his way to the side of the house while Eric made his way to the front. He found the window to the basement and peered in; of course he was unable to see anything so he quickly opened the window. What a stupid woman she was. Hyde crawled in and then closed the window behind him. He began to look around for his daughter but he couldn't see anything. If he called out her name, she might call back to him but he didn't want to chance Valerie hearing them so he quickly and quietly made his way around the basement.  
  
Valerie sat in the living room smoking a cigarette and watching TV when the door rang. She got up and answered it; unfortunately for her it was Eric.  
  
"So what do you want now?" Valerie asked him.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you." He stated.  
  
"About what?" She asked him.  
  
"About what you thought about the state letting psycho's attacking and kidnapping their children." Eric said.  
  
"Excuse me is this some kind of joke; when are you going to get it through your head that no one will ever believe you over me. Why don't you go get lost?" Valerie said.  
  
"How about make me?" Eric said.  
  
"You know, maybe I will this time." Valerie said.  
  
Eric saw Hyde in the corner of his eye and was pleased to see a very alive Marissa in his arms. It was finally over for Valerie; she was finally going to get what she deserved. Jackie and Hyde would finally be able to start over and Valerie would be placed in a prison far away from all of them. She murdered Donna and now she was going to pay. Eric smiled at her and then grabbed Valerie and brought her down to the ground. He looked up at Hyde and saw a tall red head standing next to him; how could it be he thought. Valerie struggled with him but he managed to keep her down. Soon the sound of police sirens was heard out in the distance. Eric smiled down on Valerie.  
  
"Well baby, the shows over. You loose." Eric said with a smile.   
  
But the show wasn't over; Valerie might have been caught this time but she had already set her plan into the motion and the truth was, she was closer to succeeding then any of them could imagine. 


	21. In The Moment

Author Note: I actually had some time, so I decided to write another chapter!  
  
Jackie lay silently in her hospital bed; she knew what Hyde and Eric were up to but she decided to play dumb. She didn't want to deal with them anyways. All she wanted was to have Marissa back so that she could get out of Point Place once and for all. She didn't want to be here anymore; and besides that Marissa wasn't going to be in the states anymore now that Jackie had spent a million to send her away for four years. It was something she was sure that she needed. Soon she would be away from Donna, Eric, and most of all Steven Hyde. That was something that she wanted and something that she needed. He still was treating like a moron; he thought it was funny on how she chose to raise Marissa and he made every attempt to defy her orders regarding her daughter.   
  
Why should he have a say in Marissa's life? After all, he was never around when she was growing up. So it wouldn't make a difference whether or not they decided to leave Point Place. Someone knocked on the door and Jackie looked up to see her mother in-law and a detective standing outside the door. She motioned for them to come in. Her mother took a seat next to her and the detective sat on the other side of her.   
  
  
  
  
  
"So what can I do for you sir?" She asked him.  
  
"Mrs. Dawson what kind of relationship do you have with your daughter's father?" Anders asked.  
  
"I don't know why?" Jackie asked him.  
  
"Mrs. Dawson this is a very important question and I need an answer from you immediately." Anders said.  
  
"Well, we were close in the past but now we hardly speak to each other." Jackie responded.  
  
"Does he seem too envy you for having full custody of your daughter?" Anders asked.  
  
"Who, Steven Hyde?" She laughed.  
  
"Yes Mrs. Dawson; this not funny; this is very important.   
  
But Jackie couldn't help it.  
  
"Jackie this is not funny; this is serious. Steven is being charged with kidnapping and attacking you and Marissa today." Her mother in-law said.  
  
"WHAT?!" She shouted.  
  
"That's right; I've seen to it that he pays for doing this." Her mother in-law said.  
  
"Oh now I know you're crazy! Steven didn't hurt me or kidnap Marissa. Why would he what would he have to gain. Plus, he's injured himself. So you see, he couldn't have done it." Jackie responded.  
  
"Actually we think he might have injured himself to make it look like an accident." Anders said.  
  
"Well tell me this then, if he did it then how did he manage to attack Marissa when he and I were arguing downstairs when Marissa was taken? Huh? Well, do you know or are you going to just sit there dumbfounded." Jackie asked the detective.  
  
"Jackie, darling I don't think you get it. Steven Hyde is nothing but a vicious man." Her mother in-law chimed in.  
  
"What has he done that was so vicious? In the amount of time that you've known me, has he ever threatened us?" She asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Has ever threatened to take away Marissa?" Jackie said.  
  
"No."  
  
"Has ever attacked Marissa or hurt her in any way shape or form?" Jackie asked.  
  
"No."   
  
"Well you see detective, it's a lost cause. Steven Hyde is innocent. Unless, you have any further proof I'll be forced to not believe you and you will be forced to realize that you don't have a case against him." Jackie said.  
  
"Mrs. Dawson I didn't mean to upset you." Anders said noticing the anger that was building up in her eyes.   
  
"Yeah well you did." Jackie said.  
  
"I'll leave you to rest for now." Anders said and then walked off.  
  
  
  
  
  
He was able to hold her down; finally the bitch was getting what she deserved. Everything had happened so fast; the police arrived and the paramedics came after them. They grabbed her from his arms and hauled her off. He stood up and saw what he couldn't believe the most; Donna was standing next to Hyde. The paramedics rushed in and grabbed Hyde, Donna, and Marissa, and rushed off. He was the only one left minus the two cops and the one detective. He walked down the hallway and into the basement; but first he put the lights on.   
  
The basement smelt like old throw-up and some other nasty odors. He saw on one side of the basement chains and blood and on the other rope and blood. He then realized that Valerie had been keeping Donna and Marissa down here. He wondered if Donna knew that Marissa was down here. He left quickly for the hospital.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Why must you insist on defending him? He left Marissa without a father. Although I must say my dear son, Robert, was much better father then he'll ever be. It's hard for people like him to understand the true meaning of sacrifice." She said.  
  
"Why must you start this lecture with me right now? Why can't you leave things alone for once in your life? This has nothing to do with you; I will make my own decisions when it concerns Marissa and her relationship with her father." Jackie said.  
  
"Jackie I'm concerned about you and Marissa deeply. I know what's best for you. I was once a mother myself I know how the Steven Hyde's of the world turn out. Your best bet is to get as far away as possible." She replied.  
  
"But I don't want to." Jackie said.  
  
"Why not?" She asked.  
  
"Because I still love him." She responded.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jackie's mother wasn't the only one shocked at her daughter in-laws response because as soon as she said it, they were wheeling Marissa's bed right into her room.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, now we can be a real family!" Marissa shouted out.  
  
"Marissa, sweetie don't you dare say anything to anyone; you misheard what I said.  
  
"Hey daddy guess what mommy said." Marissa said to her father.  
  
"What's that Marissa?" He asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jackie jumped up to cover her child's mouth but little Marissa let the words come pouring out faster than Jackie could ever imagine. 


	22. Big Mouth

"She said that she loves you!" Marissa blurted out.   
  
"She what?" Hyde asked again in surprise.  
  
"She said that she loves you!" Marissa repeated.  
  
"Honey I think you might have just heard her wrong; right Jackie?" Hyde asked her.  
  
"Right, you just heard me wrong." Jackie said to her daughter.  
  
"No I didn't; mommy's lying. I know what I heard her say." Marissa said.  
  
"No you didn't Marissa." Jackie said.  
  
"Yes, I did. Daddy she said that she loves you. I heard her with my own mouth. I swear I did." Marissa said.  
  
"Marissa it's alright; I believe that you heard her say the word but I don't think you heard her right. Your mom can't stand me." Hyde said.  
  
"Well, you know what would clear this whole mess up? If Jackie would just tell everyone what she said; I'm sure Jackie doesn't have any problems just retelling us what she said; right Jackie?" Eric said with a smile on his face.   
  
  
  
  
  
Jackie gave him an evil look and then turned to face Hyde again who in return looking at her weirdly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes mommy, go on ahead and tell daddy what you said." Marissa said.  
  
"Yeah Jackie, tell Hyde exactly what you said." Eric replied to Marissa's pleas.  
  
"Yeah Jackie just quickly tell me what you said so that we'll be done with this already." Hyde said.  
  
"Yeah Jackie go ahead and tell us what you really said; as you can see we're all quite interested in what you could have possibly said to make Marissa say that you love Hyde; right Hyde?" Eric said with a smile.  
  
"You know come to think of it, I am interested in what you said." Hyde said.  
  
"Well I said that I..."  
  
"Mr. Hyde and Mrs. Dawson I need you both to get to some rest right now." The doctor said.  
  
"They will in a minute but Jackie has something very important to tell the rest of us." Eric said.  
  
"That can wait but right now it's important for you to get some rest. I'm taking Marissa down to the pediatric ward. Now, both of you get to bed." The doctor demanded.  
  
"You know what? We can finish this conversation tomorrow night. Right now I don't feel like arguing with the Doctor we'll finish this tomorrow night." Hyde said.  
  
"Fine by me; good night everyone." Jackie said and then smiled back at Eric.  
  
"Yeah but..."  
  
"GOOD NIGHT ERIC!" Jackie yelled.  
  
"Good night!" Eric pouted.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Why do you keep doing that?" Hyde asked as soon as they left Jackie's room.   
  
"Do what?" He asked back.   
  
"Start on Jackie like that." He replied.  
  
"I'm just trying to help." He replied.  
  
"Well you're not; if you keep making things difficult for me, I won't be able to win full custody of Marissa." Hyde said.  
  
"Wait a minute what are you talking about?" Eric asked.  
  
"I've decided that I want full custody of my daughter." Hyde said.  
  
"What about Evan your son?" Eric said.  
  
"What about him?" Hyde said.  
  
"You have a son to take care of now." Eric said.  
  
"No I don't; I asked for him to be taken into custody." Hyde said.  
  
"Why would you do that?" Eric asked.  
  
"He's not my son Eric and I'm not going to pretend like he is. I'm sorry that his mom's a psycho but I'm not his father. I already have a daughter that I haven't been able to spend anytime with. Jackie can threaten me all she wants but the truth is I'm going to fight her and win." Hyde said.  
  
"If you decide to fight her for custody it'll destroy any chance the both of you have of getting back together." Eric said.  
  
"How many more times must I tell you that Jackie and I are finished? We can hardly be civil towards each other let alone get back together. The only thing we share is a daughter; but soon that'll all change." Hyde stated.  
  
"Do you really think you'll win?" Eric said.  
  
"Eric I know I'll win because I'm going to make sure I get up in front of that judge and tell him that Jackie refused me visitation time and she didn't have full custody legally of Marissa." Hyde said.  
  
"Hyde I think that you need to finally settle down." Eric said.  
  
"Yeah well, I think you need to butt out. I will settle when I'm ready and when I do it will be with someone not as crazy as Jackie is." Hyde said.  
  
"Hey you know what I got a friend that you could go out with." Eric said.  
  
"It better not be Jackie." Hyde said.  
  
"I said a friend; since when is Jackie my friend?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right about that one; I just don't know if I want to date right now." Hyde said.  
  
"Cause you're still in love with Jackie." Eric asked.  
  
"No, I'm not. Alright I'll go out with your friend tomorrow." Hyde said.  
  
"Great she'll be at the restaurant." Eric said.  
  
"What's her name?" Hyde asked.  
  
"Her name is Barbara." He responded.   
  
"See you later." Hyde said.  
  
"Bye buddy." Eric said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So Jackie you sleeping?" Eric asked.  
  
"No, I'm having trouble falling asleep." Jackie said.  
  
"Because you can't stop thinking about Hyde; right?" He asked her.  
  
"No, I just can't help but think about what happened today. I could have lost Marissa. I hope I never ever loose her again." Jackie said.  
  
"You know I got a friend I think you might be interested in." Eric said.  
  
"Eric I don't know if I really should be dating right after Robert's death." Jackie said.  
  
"Oh come on Jackie, you can't remain single forever." Eric said.  
  
"Well I'll have a drink with him and that's it; what's his name?" Jackie asked.  
  
"Sam." Eric replied.  
  
"Sam; well tell Sam I'll meet him six o'clock sharp." Jackie said.  
  
"This is great I'm glad you're back in Point Place." Eric said.  
  
"Yeah well not for long." Jackie said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Eric asked.  
  
"In two more days, Marissa and I will be leaving for London." She said.  
  
"Well got to go." Eric said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So where have you been?" Donna asked.  
  
"Oh you know out setting Jackie and Hyde up with each other." Eric said.  
  
"I can't believe you; so what can I do to help." Donna asked.  
  
"Just get better and leave the rest to me." He said with a smile. 


	23. Blind Date

The restaurant had opened back up from early evening dinners; the tables were set and the evening music began to softly play as customers began to usher in. Eric stood behind the counter talking to the bartender. Everything was set in place for the big night; Eric had made sure that no one would be able to interrupt Jackie and Hyde.   
  
Donna wouldn't be out of the hospital for a few more days and neither would Marissa. This was perfect because it meant that Donna could keep watch over Marissa. Marissa had been moved into Donna's room because she was having trouble being by herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jackie sat at her bedside as much as she could but it always seemed like she was being pulled out by her mother-in-law to go to another lavish party she had planned. In fact her mother-in-law had been trying to set her up with a new rich man every week but it just wasn't working out for her. They were all boring or very arrogant or a combination of both. Mostly it was a combination.   
  
First there had been Mr. Matthews, he was a CEO of some book company. All he wanted to talk about was how much money he made a year and he seemed racist as well. Jackie couldn't take sitting threw another boring tiresome date and she made an effort to leave as early as possible.   
  
It wouldn't matter for long because soon Jackie would be leaving Point Place and this time she would be leaving for good. She didn't want to be around Eric, Donna, and Steven anymore. They were from her past and she didn't want to revisit the past and all the mistakes she had made. She was only 24 but the past six years had really made her feel that she was much older than that; and that was something that she couldn't take. Most saw her as rich snob but those who really knew her, knew that she it was hard being pregnant at 18 and it was hard loosing out to people like Valerie.   
  
Hyde chose Valerie over her and that to her was understandable because she was pregnant and she was his girlfriend; but what wasn't understandable to her was the fact that he had moved on so easily. She was only gone for a few months but he had managed to get her pregnant, or so she thought, and become engaged to her. Even Kelso never moved that fast with a girl; but he had and that was something that she hadn't been able to get over yet. Six years might have passed but the hurt and the anger was still there and if she didn't get away from him soon she knew that it would all come rushing out and that she might actually forgive and that was something that she didn't want to do right now; forgive him for everything that had happened between them.   
  
  
  
  
  
He had one goal and that goal was to get to the root of Jackie and Hyde's problems; he knew that if he could find the main cause for their separation he could make it all better. He was after all, great at this kind of stuff; at least he thought he was. He knew he could make things better for the both of them; especially since Valerie was rotting away in jail. If his plan did work, he might just write a book on broken relationships! It wouldn't be long before they both arrived and the festivities for the evening began.   
  
  
  
  
  
Hyde felt sort of horrible for doing what he was what doing but the fact was that Marissa was his child and Jackie had denied him his privileges over the years. She might win but the only reason she would be winning was because unlike him she was rich. He had money but that money didn't even compare to Jackie's money. He didn't want to take Marissa away from her because he already had felt like he had taken away too much from her; but he wanted Marissa and nothing was going to stop him from getting her not even Jackie Dawson.   
  
Hyde was getting ready to leave for his date with Barbara when the phone rang. He went over to the phone and picked it up; when he heard the voice on the other line he smiled, it was the call that he had been waiting for all day long. He hung up the phone and then left for Eric's place.   
  
  
  
  
  
Jackie made a quick stop at Donna and Marissa's room. She want to say goodnight to Marissa but Marissa was already fast asleep; when she turned to say hello to Donna she found her asleep as well. She smiled at her friend and daughter and then whispered goodnight before leaving. In just one more day she and Marissa would be leaving for London and never coming back. Her house had already been packed and her stuff was already making its way to London.   
  
She got off the freeway and onto the exit that would take her to Eric's restaurant. She was a bit nervous about meeting his friend Sam. If he had set her up with one of those geeks from the Star War's conventions she swore that she was going to make his life much more miserable than it already was. As she was getting closer to his restaurant she suddenly hit her brakes and turned around. Something wasn't right about this whole situation she thought to herself. Eric had been trying to force them together for a couple of weeks now so why would he just back off and try to hook her up with someone else. She was beginning to feel like he was setting her up and it was making her angry. She told him to back off and he hadn't; she now knew that it couldn't be a guy named Sam.   
  
She turned her car around and headed back to Eric's restaurant; if this was how he was going to play, well then she would play dirty as well. She got out of her car and handed the keys to one of the ushers to park. She walked inside but she didn't see Hyde anywhere; she began to feel relieved. She walked over to Eric and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw her standing there waiting to meet her date. This was definitely going to be great he thought to himself.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So Jackie how are you doing this evening?" Eric asked her.  
  
"Where's my date?" Jackie asked him.  
  
"He'll be here soon; let me get you seated." Eric said.  
  
"I hope you haven't set me up with Steven Hyde; because that would be a big mistake." Jackie said.  
  
"Jackie of course I didn't set you up with Hyde; why would I do that to my best friend?" Eric asked her.  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right." Jackie said.  
  
"Your table is all the way back there in the corner." He said to her.  
  
"Wow you can't see anyone back there." Jackie said.  
  
"Well, it's more private that's all." Eric said.  
  
"I'm sure it is." Jackie said and then left with the hostess to be seated.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jackie had been sitting for ten minutes when Hyde came walking in. He hadn't seen her and she hadn't seen him. He knew that as soon as they saw each other that they would try to leave but he had taken special precautions to make sure that didn't happen. Eric smiled at his best friend and began to walk him over to his table. As they got closer and closer to the table, Eric began to feel real nervous about the situation he was putting his friends in. What happened if everything went totally wrong and they weren't able to resolve anything? Or what happens if they get so loud that they scare off the customers? He was also afraid that maybe the hurt was too much for them to handle so he took another precaution he had his friend Samantha, a relationship's councilor, on hand.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Here's your seat buddy." Eric said.  
  
"Thanks." Hyde said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Just as he was about to sit down, Jackie looked up mortified. Hyde hadn't realized it yet but as soon as he glanced at her, he got up. Jackie rose as well; Eric blocked them from leaving.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the hell are you trying to do?" Hyde asked angrily.  
  
"I'm just trying to help." Eric said.  
  
"Well, you're not helping." Hyde said.  
  
"Actually I am; now sit down." Eric ordered.  
  
"I'm out of here." Hyde said.  
  
"Me too." Followed by Jackie.  
  
"Uh…actually you can't leave." Eric said.  
  
"Why not?" They both asked.  
  
"Because I have your keys." Eric said.  
  
"No the usher has our keys." Hyde said.  
  
"Actually those weren't real ushers; they were in fact just a couple of waiters that I paid extra to park you car and give me the keys." Eric said.  
  
"Well I don't want to stay so I'm going to go use your phone and call for a ride home." Jackie said.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry but my phones have been disconnected for this special night." Eric said.  
  
"Well then how are we suppose to get home?" Jackie asked.  
  
"You can leave as soon as you sit down and have a meal together." Eric said.  
  
"And that's all you want from us?" Hyde said.  
  
"Yeah that's all I want from you." Eric said.  
  
"Okay then." Hyde said.  
  
"Fine but that's it." Jackie said.  
  
  
  
  
  
They both sat back down and didn't say a word. Ten minutes had passed and neither one of them had said anything. Eric began to panic when he realized that they weren't going to work out their difference; they were going to be stubborn, which meant that someone had to get the ball rolling.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Jackie, have you told Hyde about your plans yet?" Eric said.  
  
"What plans?" Hyde asked.  
  
"I don't know what he's talking about." Jackie said to him.  
  
"Jackie's moving to London and Marissa's already enrolled in school over there. They leave the day after tomorrow." Eric said with a smile but then stopped smiling once he saw Hyde's face.  
  
  
  
  
  
Eric had decided to leave them alone since he knew this would get them talking; he felt bad telling on Jackie but it was the only thing he could think of. Now all he could do was hope and pray that everything would be alright.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So when were you going to tell me that you were planning on jumping ship with my daughter?" Hyde asked.  
  
"When I got to London?" Jackie said.  
  
"Oh so you were going to try and keep her away from me again." Hyde said.  
  
"I never kept her away from you; you chose to stay away all on your own." Jackie said.  
  
"I didn't see you try to make an effort and let me see her." Hyde said.  
  
"Why should I? You have two legs. It was you decision and your choice; it always has been." Jackie said.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" He asked her.  
  
"Nothing; I guess I got a little carried away." Jackie said.  
  
"No it meant something and I don't think it had anything to do with Marissa; so what did you mean when you said it was your decision and your choice?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about?" Jackie said.  
  
"Jackie is there something you need to tell me?" Hyde asked.  
  
"No why?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know I just think there's something you need to tell me." Hyde said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jackie began to feel the anger that she was able to keep down for so many years begin to swell up; she tried to take deep breaths in order to keep calm but the more she thought about it the more she want to scream at him. She gripped the side of the table and looked at him nervously. She gave him a quick smile and tried to change the subject but he wouldn't let her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jackie just tell me what's wrong?" Hyde said.  
  
"I'm fine." She said.  
  
"No your not so just spit it out." Hyde said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jackie couldn't take it anymore; she couldn't hold it in any longer. Tears started to stream down her face; but they were soon replaced by uncontrollable anger. She got up and faced Hyde. Eric looked on but wasn't sure what was going on so he snuck up to the booth next to theirs and listened in.   
  
  
  
  
  
"I hate you." Jackie whispered.  
  
"What?" Hyde asked because he couldn't here her.  
  
"I said I hate you." Jackie said again a little bit louder.  
  
"Jackie if I'm to understand you; you're going to have to speak up and stop whispering." Hyde said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"FINE I'LL STOP WHISPERING; IS YELLING MUCH BETTER FOR YOU. I SAID I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU SO MUCH THAT I DON'T THINK I CAN PUT INTO WORDS HOW MUCH HATE I HAVE FOR YOU." Jackie said.  
  
"I see." He said.  
  
"No you don't know. You don't even know why I hate you." Jackie said.  
  
"Yeah I do; you hate me because I want to be in Marissa's life now." Hyde said.  
  
"No that's not it at all; I hate you because you ditched out on me. You left me to be with Valerie. No wait, you were so quick to move on with Valerie that you forgot me during the summer. You didn't even pick the phone up when I called; I tried to tell you that I was pregnant long before I came home but you hung-up on me. I had no choice but to come home and tell you then and then you didn't even have one thing nice to say. You totally pushed me off to the side. I guess you really didn't care since you managed to become engaged to Valerie and I had only been gone for three months; and to top it off you slept with her and you thought that you got her pregnant and then you dumped Marissa and I off to the side for six years; and just to let you know I did say I love you in the hospital because it is the truth but right now I just want to get away from you.." Jackie said.  
  
  
  
  
  
By this time, Jackie was crying so much that she ran out of the restaurant in fear of being made fun. Hyde stood there shocked and hurt by what Jackie had said. Shocked because she stilled love him and had felt that way for six years and hurt because of how he had treated all those years ago.   
  
Eric had waited along time find out why Jackie and Hyde hadn't gotten back together and now he knew why. He wanted everything to come out in the open but he hadn't expected it to come out like this; now he didn't know what to do. He watched Hyde leave the restaurant and followed him outside. He was slowly making his way up to Jackie when a man came up to her and handed her an envelope; she opened it up and read the contents carefully. She looked at Hyde and wiped her eyes. She headed back into the restaurant and grabbed her keys. She was soon out the door but before she could make it to her car, Hyde had grabbed her arm.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Jackie I…"  
  
"So you're just going to continue to hurt and ruin me as much as you can huh? See you in court on Monday Hyde." She said and then drove off.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hyde watched as she drove off; his head was facing the ground as he walked back inside. Not a word was spoken to Eric. Eric watched as his best friend sat at the bar and ordered drinks. Looks like I'll be driving a certain somebody home he said and then walked back inside. 


	24. The Beginning of The End

She drove home in complete silence. She couldn't help but come down on herself for letting it all out and now that it was out she still wasn't sure about the forgiveness part. She might have forgiven him right then and there if she hadn't been served with those papers but now the papers only made her feel more ashamed that she let her feelings out. She tried really hard but he kept pestering her into telling him what was wrong and at that point she couldn't take it anymore.   
  
All that she hoped for now was some piece and quiet away from him. Now that he had decided to battle her for custody, she couldn't leave the states. She really didn't feel like fighting him anymore because she was tired of doing just that; she was beginning to feel like maybe she should just give in and let him have Marissa; but if she did that she would be all alone once again. Marissa filled the emptiness inside of her; and that was something she needed. She called her mother-in-law unwillingly to tell her about the court papers; she purposely left out what happened between her and Hyde. As usual, her mother-in-law gave her a lecture about Hyde and that if she didn't watch it she would loose Marissa forever. She then gave her the family lawyer's number. Mrs. Morrison was on the phone in seconds and already halfway through planning how they would attack on Monday when the doorbell rang.   
  
Jackie tried her best to ignore it but whoever it was wouldn't go away. She hoped that it wouldn't be Hyde or Eric; she didn't want to have to look either one of them in the face after what had happened. When she opened the door she got the surprise of her life.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You should have seen it Donna; it was awful." Eric said to Donna.  
  
"Why what did you do?" Donna asked.  
  
"I did nothing but Jackie let Hyde really have it; that wasn't even the worst part because after she had told him what the problem was it seemed like maybe they would talk things out but as soon as Hyde followed Jackie out to her car she was served with court papers and now the custody hearing is set for Monday." Eric said.  
  
"So then nothing has really changed between them?" She asked.  
  
"Actually something has changed." Eric said.  
  
"What is it?" Donna asked.  
  
"Well before Hyde had thought that Jackie was completely over him but it turns out that she still loves him after all these years. See what did I tell you; I knew that she still loved him now all I have to do is..."  
  
"Eric I think you've done enough already; I think it's time that you let them deal with this on their own." Donna said.   
  
"But Donna I was just getting started." Eric said.  
  
"Well I think it's time to stop. They need to deal with this on their own. If you force one of them it might just end up being more disastrous than you think." Donna said.  
  
"Man why do always have to ruin all of my fun?" Eric asked.  
  
"Because it's fun." Donna said.  
  
  
  
  
  
He had an important decision to make he had to make it fast preferably before Monday. He had two choices to make to either take Marissa and turn down the job offer that he received earlier or take the job offer and leave Marissa and Jackie behind for good. Either way it wasn't a win, win situation for him. If he took Marissa from Jackie than he would have to live with the fact that he hurt her once again but if he didn't take her then he would have to live with the fact that he had lost Marissa once again; because this job wasn't located anywhere near the United States. Whatever he decided to do he would in the end loose out.   
  
If those court papers hadn't have come he probably would have forgotten all about the job. He would have tried to make amends with her and maybe in time she would have forgiven him but they did come and now he had another hard decision to make. He picked up the phone and began to dial.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jackie stood there in shock at who was standing at the door. She gave a small smile and quickly embraced the stranger. He smiled back at her and she helped him bring in his bags. He came inside and sat down on her couch.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Daddy it's been such a long time." Jackie said.  
  
"I know it has and I'm very sorry for what has happened to you." Her dad said.  
  
"When did you get out?" Jackie asked.  
  
"I just got out a few days ago." He said.  
  
"Do you need money? Is that why you're here?" Jackie asked him.  
  
"Of course I don't need any money; I've got money stashed all over the country! I came to see you." He said.  
  
"I'm so glad you're here." She said and then hugged him.  
  
"So what's new with you?" He asked her.  
  
"I've got to go court on Monday." She said.  
  
"For what? Are you in trouble Jackie?" He asked her.  
  
"No daddy I'm not in any trouble at all. Hyde's suing me for full custody of Marissa and Monday starts the trial." Jackie said.  
  
"Don't worry about him; he'll never be able to hold himself up in court." He said.  
  
"I know that; he'll never be able to beat me." She said.  
  
  
  
  
  
(Monday morning.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Hyde had woken-up earlier than usual; on his way to the court house all he could think about was the decision he had made and whether it was the right one or not. Mr. Arson had met him at the court house and they proceeded in together. When he got into the courtroom he saw Jackie and her lawyer already seated. Behind Jackie was her mother-in-law, who Hyde thought was a total bitch, and her father; not mention a few of her mother-in-law's snobby rich friends. He wished that he had support like that; he knew that Eric would be there but he didn't expect to find Eric's parents, Donna, Kelso, and Fez all sitting on his side as well. He looked over at Jackie but she sat there motionless and expressionless. Mr. Arson and Hyde took their seats and waited for the proceedings to begin.   
  
Hyde had thought that she hadn't notice everyone on his side but when he wasn't looking she quietly turned around to see them all sitting on his side. She turned back around. She was wanted to cry because although she had her mother-in-law and her snobby rich friends, and her dad, she didn't have what she wanted the most and that was them. Mrs. Foreman was touching his shoulder with words of encouragement while Kelso said in his loudest voice that Jackie was going to loose because she was the biggest looser ever.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Some friends they are." Her mother-in-law said.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Dianne." She said.  
  
"Of course you do; even you can't be as ignorant as you pretend to be. They could care less for you." Dianne said.  
  
"I really don't care; oh look here comes the judge." Jackie said and then rose from her seat.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hyde sat nervously in his chair; he knew what his decision was and he knew what he had to do.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your honor; I have a request." He said interrupting his lawyer before he could make his opening arguments.  
  
"What is it Mr. Hyde?" The judge said.  
  
"I would like you to reward full custody to Jackie. She deserves to have Marissa full time." Hyde said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone looked at him stunned. Even Jackie's bitching mother-in-law couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at him. Eric and Donna sat there speechless while Kelso turned to Mrs. Foreman and quietly asked her if this meant that Hyde had lost to Jackie? The judge gave a small speech and then awarded full custody of Marissa to Jackie. Her supporters gathered around her to congratulate her; her mother-in-law told her it was probably because he was too scared to compete against her.   
  
  
  
  
  
As Hyde was leaving the courthouse, he heard Jackie calling his name; he turned around saw her running to him to catch up. He stopped and waited for her to catch her breath. He knew what she was going to ask him and he had prepared an answer for her.   
  
  
  
  
  
"So why did you just give up?" Jackie asked.  
  
"Well, I was thinking about what you said about it always being my decision and I realized that you were right; it had always been my decision. I knew that taking Marissa from you would be my decision and I knew that it would be hurting you again so I decided that I couldn't do that again. Look Jackie, I can't change the past. I wish I could but I can't. I knew in my heart that I couldn't take Marissa away from you because I had done enough damage to you. I don't know why I did what I did but I did and I'm truly sorry for hurting you and for making you hurt all these years. Jackie before I get in this car and leave, I need to tell you something. Since I decided not to fight you for Marissa, I've decided to take a job writing and filming for National Geography. I'm leaving tonight for Africa and I don't know when I'll be back. Please tell Marissa that I love her and that I'll miss her and tell her that I'll never stop think about her. Goodbye Jackie, I hope things work out for you." Hyde said.  
  
"Steven wait." Jackie said.  
  
"Yeah Jackie." He looked at her.   
  
"I forgive you." Jackie said.  
  
Before Hyde could say anything to her, her mother-in-law was dragging her away from him and give her a lecture about staying away from him. He was Donna and Eric coming up to him so he got in the car and left. He didn't want to deal with any of them; he had a lot to do before he left that night. He pulled away but not before taking one last glance at Jackie; after all it might be the last time he would get to look at her.   
  
  
  
  
  
It was eight o'clock at night and Hyde had just arrived at the airport; his flight was leaving in ten minutes and he had to hurrying and check- in. He quickly made his way to the gate and was about to get on the plane when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around to find Jackie with a bag holding Marissa.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Jackie what are you doing here?" He asked her.  
  
"Steven, I went home today and instead of feeling happy and rejoicing I felt guilty and alone. I want to be a family with you and Marissa and if that means going to Africa with you then that's what I'll do because I do love you. So can we accompany you to Africa as a family?" Jackie asked.   
  
Hyde thought for a moment but the answer was already obvious to him; he smiled back at her and took her hand. All three of them boarded the plane together as a family. 


	25. One Year Gone

She sat in her cold jail cell waiting for the day she would get revenge; they might have put her away but it wouldn't be long now until she was out. The deal she had made with one of the most powerful prisoners would soon gain her the freedom she so desperately wanted. She knew what was going on with Jackie and Hyde; she knew where they were and what they were doing. She knew that eventually they would be back together she just didn't thing it would be this quick. It was more than a year ago that she had came up with the ultimate plan to get rid of Jackie and Hyde and now it was time to put that plan into action.   
  
She knew that Jackie and Hyde would be marrying in a couple of weeks; and that they would be having a double wedding with Donna and Eric. After Jackie found out what her little gift was to her, she would never marry Hyde. In fact, she knew that her gift would what ultimately broke them up for good; but Jackie and Hyde weren't the only the two that she was going to destroy. There was still one other person she was going bring down and that was Eric. He had been a thorn in her side for too long and now it was time to return the favor to him. They all thought they were going to live happily ever after; too bad there's no such thing. She thought to herself. She would soon be out.   
  
  
  
  
  
Donna and Eric were on a plane to Africa; everything was working out just as Eric had hoped. He had been able to renew his relationship with Donna; they went as far as taking legal action to adopt Valerie's son Evan. Jackie and Hyde were in Africa living happily and soon to be married. They had been so secretive as to where they were in Africa that only a few people actually knew where to locate them. Donna, Eric, and his parents were now all on flight together as a family. After Donna had lost her father, Bob, she ended up selling the house and moving to NY. It was in NY that she happened to stumble on some secrets about Valerie and her past; that's when she went missing. The strangest part of her kidnapping was that it wasn't Valerie who kidnapped her; it was someone else, and that someone else had looked familiar to her. None of that matter now because she was in jail and everything was alright.   
  
  
  
  
  
Marissa awoke early that morning; today was a big day for her. It was her birthday and that meant tons of presents, or at least she hoped that's what it meant. In the past, her mother and Robert had always spoiled her with presents. If she didn't get anything it didn't really matter to her because, she had the one thing she wanted the most and that was her mother and father back together again. It mattered so much to her because it was the first time that she had actually seen them together. All three of them were so happy together and that to her was the best gift ever. She ran into her mother and father's room to wake them up but to her surprise they were already up. She ran into the living room but no one was there; she turned around to go back to her room when she was startled by her father. He had been hiding the whole entire time.   
  
  
  
  
  
"That was fair dad." She said.  
  
"Yeah I know but it was either get- up and get you before you jumped on top of me to wake me up." He said and then kissed her on the cheek.   
  
"Where's mom?" She asked.  
  
"She's gone." He said.  
  
"Where did she go?" Marissa asked nervously.  
  
"To the airport to pick up Donna and Eric and his parents." He said.  
  
"I don't like Eric's dad; he's scary." Marissa said.  
  
"If it makes you feel any better; Eric's scared of him to." Hyde said.  
  
"Yeah but Eric's a chicken so of course he's afraid of everything." Marissa said.  
  
"Oh and you aren't a chicken?" Hyde asked her.  
  
"No; I'm not." Marissa said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hyde shook his head and looked up to see a frustrated Jackie come walking through the door. Her hair was a complete mess and her eyes had shown she was weary and exhausted. Donna and Eric came inside followed by Evan and Eric's parents. Marissa took one look at Red and hid behind her daughter.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Red why don't you go say hi to Marissa; and be nice this time. No war stories." She said.  
  
"Oh Kitty you're being overdramatic." Red said.  
  
"Do you want her sitting up all night crying and keeping you up?" She asked.  
  
"I see your point; hello there Ms. Marissa how are you doing?" Red asked.  
  
Marissa didn't say anything she ran past Red and into her room where she slammed the door.  
  
"She's still can't over those stories I told her huh?" Red asked Hyde.  
  
Hyde shook his head and then went after Marissa.   
  
  
  
(Approximately two weeks later.)  
  
  
  
  
  
She had walked out of jail quit easily; they were right, this jail was way too easy to escape from and now that she was out it was time to make life miserable for four people. She got a ride out of town and into Madison where she used a fake ID to purchase four tickets. One for herself and three for her special guests; two of them for Jackie and Hyde and the other two for Eric and Donna. This was going to be a surprise of a life time.  
  
  
  
  
  
The double wedding was tomorrow and everyone was very excited except for Evan. He sat in the corner watching each of them get ready. Marissa sat on her father's lap watching TV while Red and Hyde talked about whether or not they stay in Africa. Hyde shrugged his shoulders and Marissa chimed in with a probably not; she then went on to explain that her mother absolutely hated the heat and so they were think about moving up to the coast of Africa on the beach.   
  
Jackie and Donna were upstairs chatting away about the past year and how everything had gone. Donna could remember it like it was yesterday. The day that Hyde had decided to give Jackie custody of Marissa. It was late at night when they had decided to go comfort Jackie; they both knew that she still loved him but when they knocked on her door she didn't answer. Figuring that she was to upset to answer the door they tried again but she still wouldn't answer the door. Then they had found out from her neighbor that she had taken a bag of luggage and Marissa and left. This made them scared to death about what might have happened to her but they soon found out from Mrs. Foreman that Jackie was quite alright because she was on a plane going to Africa with Hyde; and that was how they all ended up here. Everything was going so perfectly and smoothly for them all. Tomorrow all four of them would finally be married and happy; or at least they thought they would be.   
  
  
  
  
  
A plane that had left Madison was carrying Valerie and her surprised guest; it was going to be along trip but it was most worth it. Not only had she brought surprises for them all she managed to make sure that Jackie's mother-in-law had found out about the whole ceremony. From what she understood, she was also on a plane on her way out to see Jackie. Everything was going perfectly for her; there would be so many people there to stop the wedding and even if they couldn't stop the wedding themselves there were two people that could and would indefinitely stop the wedding; and there were sitting right next to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sometimes she couldn't believe that she actually had come out to Africa or that she was able to forgive Hyde so easily; but then again after six years it was times. When they got to Africa she wasn't really sure as to how things were going to go. At first, they were quiet and didn't talk as much. It took some time but eventually problems that they had in the past were resolved and they became much happier with life. Jackie accompanied Hyde on all of his filming and Marissa got used to her new home and new school; and then as time went on they were official back together and ready to move on with lives and with Marissa.   
  
Jackie prepared to go to bed that night; Donna, Jackie, Marissa, and Kitty all shared the same room while the guys decided to take the living room. A warm breeze was blowing in through the open window. All of the girls sat in a big circle on the bed talking when Jackie began to feel a chill glide across her back. She stopped laughing and got up to look out the window.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's wrong Jackie?" Donna asked.  
  
"I don't know I just got the weirdest feeling like something bad is going to happen tomorrow." Jackie said.  
  
"It's probably just because you're nervous that's all." Kitty said.   
  
"No Mrs. Foreman it's something else." Jackie said.  
  
"It's...Valerie." She said.  
  
"What about her?" Donna asked.  
  
"Mrs. Foreman are you sure she's still in jail?" Jackie asked.  
  
"Yes Jackie, I'm quite sure she's in jail and that she won't bother you or Steven anymore." Kitty said.  
  
  
  
  
  
The news did nothing to comfort Jackie at all. She told Donna and Kitty she had to go to the bathroom and then crept outside but she soon found out that she wasn't the only one there. Hyde was outside staring at the stars when Jackie tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around and smiled at her; she didn't smile back.   
  
"So, you have that weird feeling as well." He asked her.  
  
"Yeah I do." She said.  
  
"I think we should go back inside." He told her.   
  
"I guess you're right." She said back to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
The morning sun shone brightly through the window. Everyone was up except for Marissa and Jackie. They were cuddled together on the bed sound asleep. The guys had already left and Donna was left to wake Jackie and Marissa up. When they were done getting ready they left. The wedding was being held off the coast of Morocco. As they drove along the coast Marissa told Donna and Kitty that they might be moving here soon; Kitty said it was beautiful and Donna agreed with her.  
  
  
  
  
  
It might have been a beautiful morning for a wedding but there certainly was going to be rain clouds for the happy couples. Valerie thought to herself. Only twenty more minutes until disaster struck all of them. She watched as the wedding began; the grooms were in place and the music began to play; guests were seated and everyone seemed happy. She watched Donna and Jackie marched down the aisle in there beautiful white wedding dresses. Jackie and Hyde were smiling at each other. The priest began to speak; her stomach knotted up anticipation of those beautiful words; does anyone have a reason as to why these couples should not be joined together today?" And then she watched as the scene the ugly scene played out in front of her eyes.   
  
  
  
  
  
Jackie was stood their patiently waiting for the priest to continue but when she heard that oh so familiar voice her bouquet of flowers dropped immediately out of her hands. She turned around to face him.  
  
  
  
"Jackie what are you doing?" He asked her.  
  
"ROBERT! YOU'RE DEAD!" She screamed.   
  
"No I'm not and neither is Courtney." He said and then picked her up for Jackie to see.   
  
  
  
All went silent. 


	26. Her Choice

She couldn't believe that he was alive; the shock of seeing him quickly took a hold of her and she fell to the ground. She breathing became heavy and she began clinch her jaw fiercely. Not a word was spoken; Hyde remained emotionless, he didn't say or do anything he just stood there.   
  
Donna looked at Eric but he shook his head, he didn't know what to say to her. He was just as shocked as she was to find Robert and Courtney alive. Marissa however knew what this meant, tears started to stream down her face. Kitty picked her up and took her away from all of the drama. Donna walked over to Jackie and placed her hand on her back but she brushed it off violently and rose from the ground.  
  
She slowly walked up to Robert; she held her chin up high and looked in him the face.   
  
  
  
  
  
"You're not Robert." She said.  
  
Everyone looked at her in shock; Valerie peered out from her hiding place at Jackie's words. She was not suppose to say that. She was suppose to except that it was Robert and dump Hyde. Why did she say that? There was no way that she was going to let Jackie marry Hyde; but thankfully he was able to come up with an explanation.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Listen Jackie I know you're mad and all but it is me. Jackie I never told you this but I have a twin brother and he's the one that was kill. I've been imprisoned all this time." Robert said.  
  
"Okay so then how is Courtney still alive?" She asked.  
  
"Courtney was never dead; my mom kept her safe all this time. Some men I use to do business with wanted me dead so we made it look like I had died but my brother somehow got himself mixed up. I was going to play dead and then escape on the day of the funeral. That's one of the reasons why Courtney's coffin was a closed casket." Robert said.  
  
Valerie hoped and prayed that Jackie would by the story.  
  
  
  
"So what was you twin brother doing at the airport and who was that child he had in the car?" Jackie asked.  
  
"It was his daughter." He said.  
  
"You sacrificed your niece and brother for your life?" Jackie asked.  
  
"I did it for Courtney and me; but things got out of hand and I was then kidnapped by my business associates." He said.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Jackie asked.  
  
"You know exactly what I want." Robert said.  
  
"And if I don't?" She asked.  
  
"Well, you'll never see your three year old daughter again." He said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Valerie smiled; there was no way that Jackie would marry Hyde now. She would never allow her three year old daughter to not have her mother around and Hyde wouldn't be selfish and make her stay either. Jackie would be back with Robert soon. Valerie felt someone tap her shoulder and quickly turned around to find Robert's mother standing there waiting.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I was wondering how much longer it would take you to get here; I was beginning to think that this wedding might actually happen." She said.  
  
"Well, I'm here and I delivered now I want what's mine." Valerie replied.  
  
"Here you go." She said and then handed her a check." She said.  
  
"I'm glad I was able to find Robert's twin brother so soon." She said.  
  
"So Robert's really dead huh?" She asked.  
  
"Of course he is I should since I'm the one that killed him and his niece." She said.  
  
"Well just you wait and see, Jackie's might be a stuck up bitch but there's no way she's going to leave "Robert" for Hyde when she has a three year old child to think about." Valerie said.  
  
"I hope for your sake." She said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"If I divorce you, I can fight for custody of Courtney." She said.  
  
"With what money; your family has no more money and no more power. So how do you expect to fight me?" He asked her.  
  
"I will." Jackie said.  
  
"Well, Jackie is that your decision?" He asked her.  
  
"Steven I want to..."  
  
"I think you need to think about this some more Jackie." Hyde said.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Jackie, I think you haven't thought this through." Hyde said.  
  
"You know what I need some alone time." She said and then walked off.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jackie wait up." Donna called out to her friend.  
  
"Donna where's the keys to your rental?" Jackie asked her through tears.  
  
"There right here; why?" She asked.  
  
"Just give them to me." She demanded.  
  
"Jackie..."  
  
"Now Donna." She demanded again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Donna reluctantly gave her the keys and Jackie got into the car and drove off. She watched her friend drive away and then hurried back as fast as she could to. Standing there was Robert, Courtney, Hyde, and Eric. Robert turned to leave but Eric called after him.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Eric asked him.  
  
"I'm going to go look for Jackie." Robert said.  
  
"No you're not; you're staying right here." Eric said.  
  
"I wouldn't start with me Eric or I'll tell everyone what happened at a particular party seven summers ago." Robert said.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Eric said.  
  
"I'm talking about how you raped Valerie and fathered her son Evan." Robert said.  
  
"WHAT, NO YOU'RE LYING. YOU CAME HERE TO RUIN JACKIE'S LIFE AND NOW YOU'RE TRYING TO START CRAP WITH ME." Eric yelled.  
  
"It's the truth and I've got proof." Robert said.  
  
"Okay so let's see it." Eric said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Robert pulled out a white envelope from his pocket and handed it to Eric. Eric opened up it up and found pictures of him and Valerie at the Foreman's place. Eric's became speechless.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Hyde I don't even remember sleeping with Valerie much less raping her; this can't be right." Eric said.  
  
"Is that the party we went to right after Jackie left Point Place?" Hyde asked him.  
  
"Yeah it is why?" Eric asked back.  
  
"Because Valerie played us both; she never was pregnant with my child she was pregnant with your child; so how did you know all of this Robert?" Hyde asked.  
  
"I used to be a good friend of hers." He replied.  
  
"How am I going to tell Donna?" Eric asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't worry about me Eric; I heard everything. You're a disgusting pig. No wonder why you wanted to adopt Evan you've know along he was your son. How could you Eric? Were trying to get back at me? Cause if you were you sure did a fine job at it." Donna cried.  
  
"Donna..."  
  
"Forget it Eric; I hate you and I never want to see you again." Donna said and then ran off.  
  
  
  
  
  
(Later ON...)  
  
  
  
  
  
Jackie sat on the edge of the cliff peering down into the ocean. The warm breeze brought her little enjoyment. She couldn't stop crying; it wasn't fair for her to have to make this kind of decision. She had already decided to divorce Robert but for some reason Hyde told her she needed to think about it more. What more was there to think about? She loved him and not Robert; so why did it feel like he was pushing her towards Robert. Jackie sat there by herself for a little longer but it wasn't long before Hyde had found her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I knew you would be here." Hyde said.  
  
"Yeah this is my favorite spot." Jackie said.  
  
"I know it is that's why I came here first." He said.  
  
"Listen Steven I've made mind up; I want to divorce Robert and marry you still." She said.  
  
"I see." He said.  
  
"What do you mean I see? You do agree with me right?" She asked him nervously.  
  
But he said nothing and Jackie knew what his answer was.  
  
"Steven why don't you want me to stay here with you; why are you pushing me away?" Jackie asked him.  
  
"Jackie, you can't stay; you have a three year old daughter and a husband. Don't make things any worse than they already are." Hyde said.  
  
"You can't make me leave." Jackie said.  
  
"I can't but I can cut loose; Jackie I don't want to be with you anymore, you can stay if you want but it won't be because of me; because our relationship is over with." He said.  
  
"Why do you get to make all of decisions? Why can't I make my own decisions? Why do you get to tell me who I'm going to be with? If I leave now because of you, I promise you that this time I won't be able to forgive you and I won't come running back to you; is that what you want?" She asked.  
  
She waited nervously for him to answer her; he looked up at her and shook his head yes. Jackie got up to run from him but tripped over part of her gown and fell. Her knee began to bleed from the cut; she covered her face with her hands and began to cry.  
  
"Jackie are you alright?" He asked her.  
  
"Why bother asking me since it's obvious you don't care about me anymore Steven. Just go away and leave me alone." She said.  
  
He watched as blood began to soak her white gown; he should have know that it was too good to be true but the fact was that it was she needed her three year old daughter more than anything and he knew deep down that she wouldn't be able win a custody battle when she had no money and no real job other than helping him out. He would never take her away from her three year old daughter; that was something he would never do he knelt down beside her and kissed the top of her head before leaving her one last time. Jackie picked her head up and watched him walk out of her life once again.   
  
  
  
  
  
It would be many years later before he ever saw or heard from her again. 


	27. Off the Coast of Africa

(Six years later)  
  
  
  
  
  
New York 1990  
  
  
  
  
  
She lay in her bed sound asleep; the wind beat against the top of her roof but that didn't keep her from sleeping. Her long dark hair was tied back in a pony and her face was buried under her cottony soft sheets. The past six years had been rough on her; hell the past twelve years had been tough for her. She had to grow-up so fast and learn that you can't always be with the person you were meant to be with. After he had left her down by the coast she had sworn she would never look for him again and that she would never go back there.   
  
She didn't go back to Robert either; she divorced him like she said she would and then she fought tooth and nail for Courtney, and she won. She wasn't a millionaire anymore; she was a simple business woman in upper Manhattan. After much begging and pleading, Marissa had been able to convince her to go back to Africa; but she refused to look for Hyde.   
  
The fact was that Jackie had already tried to look for Hyde; as soon as she had divorced Robert and had won Courtney it was the first thing she had done; but it when she went back to the small little house they had once shared she didn't find him there at all; there was no sign of him at all. She didn't know where he was; but neither did anyone else. Eric had no clue where he was and neither did Eric.   
  
  
  
  
  
Eric had been waiting for Jackie's plane to arrive for over an hour. After what had happened at the wedding, he had decided to stay here. He liked it here and as soon as Jackie got off that plane he would finally be able to give her and Marissa a huge surprise. He just wished that that huge surprise was Hyde but it wasn't. He hadn't seen him in over six years. Last he had heard, Valerie had escaped from Jail and Hyde was somewhere in Europe. Donna had refused to talk to him about what had happened and he had finally been able to get a DNA test on Evan and it turned out that he was his son.   
  
When he saw her get off the plane he ran up to her and greeted her with a hug and then did the same to Marissa. They laughed and talked for a few minutes before getting into his car and taking off. Jackie looked around at the coast and began to remember everything that had taken place here six years ago. She used to cry about it every night but now she just shoved it into the back of her memory.   
  
  
  
  
  
He sat in his small hotel room watching TV; since taking the job with National Geographic, he had been to more places than he could have ever imagined. All moving about made it hard for anyone to find or contact him and that's what he had wanted. When he went back to the little house that he had brought up on the coast of Africa, the realtor had told him a young woman was looking for him. She had two small children with her; he automatically knew it was Jackie. Instead of asking if she was still there, he asked her to make sure she never found out that he was still in Africa. After he had dumped her, he had moved out of their small house and made his way to Europe; he continued back and forth between the two continents and that was why he was back in Africa right now. He was surprised to find out that someone had finally bought the beach house that he was planning on giving Jackie and Marissa.   
  
Marissa was the only one who knew where he was; because he had told her how to contact him. He told her not to tell anyone because it would mean that they wouldn't be able to talk to each other again and so far that little threat had worked marvelously for him. The truth was that he hadn't talked to her in a couple of years. He didn't mean to it was just that he was so busy that he never got a chance to talk to her. From what he understood, Jackie was a business woman in Manhattan. Since he knew she lived in New York, he made sure to never go there at all.   
  
It was however, his turn to venture back to Africa for an interview with an owner of a new bar and grill called Marissa's. The magazine was doing shootings and interviews with owners of various restaurants across the world. He had decided that he would do the coverage of this restaurant because the name made him think of his daughter.   
  
  
  
  
  
"So what's this big surprise that you have for all of us?" She asked Eric.  
  
"Well, it's this." He said pointing to the beach house down by the ocean.  
  
"A house; that's the surprise you wanted to show us." Jackie said unenthusiastically.   
  
"You don't understand; this isn't just any house; it's yours, Marissa's, Courtney, my mom's, and my house." Eric said.  
  
"Uh Eric, what the hell are you talking about?" She asked him.  
  
"Well, I bought this house for us all. You see I thought you could move down here and become my business partner in my new restaurant Marissa's. It'd be a good for my mom because she would have Marissa and Courtney to fuss over and it'd be good for you because I know you're a good business woman and could do a hell of a job making Marissa's the best restaurant in the world." Eric said to her.  
  
"Mom, you have to do it. Mr. Foreman is a crappy businessman and he needs lots of help. I mean look at his decorating job he did on the house." Marissa said point to the ugly plants sitting out on the front deck."  
  
"Well, since you and your mom need us so badly I don't see any harm in us moving out here. Besides, I don't Courtney and Marissa living in NY anymore." Jackie said.  
  
"Good because ever since my dad died a couple of years ago she has been driving me nuts. I literally can't take it anymore. Thank you so much Jackie; you're the greatest." He said.  
  
"Yeah I know; you don't have to tell me." Jackie said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jackie watched her two daughters play out in the sand with Kitty. They looked so happy; even though Jackie was glad to have Courtney back in her life, there was one secret that no one knew about Courtney that she had kept a secret all these years and that secret she would never reveal.   
  
  
  
  
  
"You know what Ms. Kitty?" Marissa asked her.  
  
"What Marissa?" Kitty asked back.  
  
"I have the perfect way of getting my dad and my mom back together." Marissa said.  
  
"Oh yeah and how are you going to do that?" Kitty asked her.  
  
"Simple, I'm going to call his work and tell them to tell him I'm in complete danger in Africa and that I need his help immediately. Dad would so come looking for me and then he'll run into mom and then my work will be done." Marissa said.  
  
"Uh honey, I don't think that'll work. Your parents aren't getting back together. I'm sorry dear but that's life." Kitty said to her.  
  
"Yeah you watch and see." She said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Marissa ran into the house for the phone. Her father would come out here if she cried wolf and that was what she was going to do. 


	28. Trapped

Hyde's plane had finally landed; the good thing about living in Europe was he didn't have to be on the plane for so many damn hours. He grabbed his carrying and then continued off the plane. As soon as he was off the plane he was met by two officers and one of his coworkers.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked.  
  
"We've got some bad news." The officer said.  
  
"Oh, don't tell me they moved the interview to next month." Hyde said in disappointment.  
  
"No, it's about your daughter." The officer said.  
  
"What about her?" He asked cautiously.  
  
"Well, she's been badly hurt but we can't find her." The officers said.  
  
"What do you mean you can't find her?" Hyde asked.  
  
"From what we understand she and her classmates were taking a trip down here when she got separated from them. She said she wandered into an abandoned house and sprained her ankle. We can't find the house but we have the address and your friend said that you know where this place is." The officer said.  
  
"Yeah I do know where it is; I had it built for Jac...for me awhile ago. I'll go get her and bring her to the hospital. Did you call her mother?" Hyde asked.  
  
"We can't get a hold of her." The officer said.  
  
"Well, you'll have to call my friend's mother for the number because I haven't talked to her in awhile so I don't know where she lives." Hyde said.  
  
  
  
He handed the officer the number and then took off to go get Marissa. While on his way, he suddenly stopped. Something wasn't right here; why would Marissa be using a phone in an abandoned house. He began to worry that she might have been kidnapped and so he went faster down the road.   
  
Marissa knew that her plan had worked; it had to have worked. The evening was soon approaching and Mr. Foreman and her mom were having a birthday party for her mother. Jackie had said no party but Mrs. Foreman drove her so nuts about it that she finally caved in. Eric invited all of his coworkers and business associates over to meet Jackie. Her father would be coming after her; and then he would smack right into her mother and that would be that. Mrs. Foreman told her that she was living in a fantasy that would never happen; but she didn't listen she knew that eventually, just like the last time, her mother and father would be back together it was only a matter of time.  
  
Jackie began to feel weird about the party. She didn't know why but she just knew that she did. Marissa had been acting weird and jumpy all day and it bothered her. When she asked Eric what was wrong with her he looked at her and said I don't know. When she asked Kitty, Kitty turned around and said I didn't do it! This led Jackie to believe that Marissa was up to no good. Jackie decided to sit her daughter down for a mother daughter talk. She could tell that Marissa needed it.   
  
  
  
  
  
"So Marissa what's going on with you? Why are you acting so weird?" Jackie asked her.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about; I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me." Marissa said.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling like I have to worry about you?" She asked her daughter.  
  
"I don't know mother; everything is okay." Marissa said.  
  
"If you aren't here; I could always try to locate your father and you could go with him." Jackie said.  
  
"That's alright mother." Marissa said.  
  
  
  
Jackie looked at her daughter who smiled back at her; she didn't have to go live with her father because soon they would all be living together. Jackie knew that smile that smile meant trouble; it meant that Marissa was getting into some sort of trouble and meant that Jackie would have to keep an eye on her 24-7. The phone rang and Jackie picked it up. Marissa looked out the window and saw that the guests were arriving; and now the party would really get started.   
  
The guest had arrived soon after their little talk and the house was soon filled with chatter and drunken adults. Jackie was entertaining a couple of guests while Marissa sat by the window watching for any sign of her father. Jackie watched as Marissa ran out of the house and began to follow her until Kitty stopped her.   
  
  
  
  
  
He found her out on the beach keeled over in pain. She was crying and didn't even notice him; not like he expected her to anyways because she hadn't seen her in so long. He rushed over to her side.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Marissa are you alright?" He asked her.  
  
"No, I can barely move please help me." She pleaded to her father.  
  
"Wait! Why are there lights on in that house? And why are there people in there?" He asked her.   
  
"I don't know just please help me." Marissa said.  
  
"They left you out on the beach like this?" He asked her angrily.  
  
"Yes now please help me!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Well, I think I should go have a talk with them." He said to her and then picked her up.   
  
  
  
All she had to do now was sit back and watch how her plan turned out. Hyde picked her up and then carried her up to the front porch. He banged on the door until someone opened up.   
  
Jackie heard the banging on the door and thought that Marissa had been locked out. She walked over to the door and opened it up where she got the shock of her life. Hyde was on the other end and he was holding a crying Marissa.   
  
When Hyde noticed it was Jackie he was stunned. He thought that total strangers were inhabiting the house not Jackie and his daughter. He didn't know what to say but then he realized I that his own daughter had trapped him into coming here. He looked at her and shook his head.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Marissa is this what you were so antsy about?" Jackie asked her.   
  
"Well..."  
  
"Marissa, why would you do this?" Jackie asked her again.  
  
"I was..."  
  
"Marissa, you tricked me into coming out here for you. Your ankle isn't sprained is it?" Hyde asked her.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Can you please answer?" They both asked.  
  
"You know what I think you both have some catching up to do so if you don't mind I'll be on my way." Marissa said and then asked to be let down.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How are you?" Hyde asked Jackie.  
  
"Fine and you?" Jackie asked back emotionless.   
  
"Great; so you and Robert are having a party." Hyde said.  
  
"Actually Robert and I are divorced." Jackie said.  
  
"How long ago did that happen?" He asked her.  
  
"Four years ago; there's something I need to tell you before you decide to ditch out again." Jackie said.  
  
"What's that?" He asked nervously.  
  
"Well, since this is the third time you ditched I feel you should know that Courtney isn't Robert's; she's yours." Jackie said to a very shocked Hyde. 


	29. MrBrightside

"Could you please say that again?" Hyde asked Jackie.

"Listen Steven, I know this is a shock for you but I thought you should know before you leave again and I don't see you for another six years." Jackie said.

"How could this have happened?" Hyde asked.

"Do I really need to explain to you how a child is born?" Jackie asked him.

"I don't mean that. I mean how could this have happened?" Hyde had asked again.

"Well, it happened after we spent that night together." Jackie had said back to him.

"Hyde is that really you?" Eric had asked his friend.

"Yeah it's me. How have you been?" Hyde has asked him.

"I've been alright. I just bought this beach house. Isn't it a great place? After everything had happened I stayed in Africa and I searched for the perfect place to live. I found this place and I thought to myself that I had to have it. So I moved my mom here after my father died and invited Jackie, Courtney, and Marissa to move back in here with me. So as you can see here we all are." Eric said.

"We just got here. I'm going to help Eric manage his new store that he's hoping to take worldwide." Jackie said.

"What's the name of your new store?" Hyde had asked him.

"The name of the store is..,"

"What's going on in there?" Kitty had asked from the other room.

"You'll never believe who's here." Eric had said.

"It's Steven Hyde Mrs. Foreman." Jackie said coldly.

"Steven, is that you? Oh! I've missed so much. Did you hear what happened to Red? I can't believe he's gone. He was such a good man." Kitty said sadly.

"Yeah, he was always there for his wife and children. He never abandoned them or pushed them away. He was definitely a good man." Jackie had said.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Foreman. I wish I could have been like Mr. Foreman but I'm not. I'm so sorry." Hyde said.

"Yeah well at least that's one thing we can agree on." Jackie said.

"Jackie is there something you wanted to say to me?" Hyde asked her angrily.

"Do I really need to say it or don't you just get the hint? You said that I couldn't win that custody battle and basically forced me back into a relationship I didn't want to be in. I was so tired of the running around. I was tired of everything getting in the way. If it was Valerie than it was Robert; Well Steven, I choose where I wanted to be that day and you decided that I didn't know what was best and chose for me just like you always do. If you had bothered to stay in contact with me, you would have known that I had divorced Robert and that I had won custody of Courtney but instead you had decided against that and that is one of the reason why I never told you that you were the father of Courtney." Jackie said.

"What did you just say Jackie?" Eric and Kitty both asked in astonishing voices.

"You know Jackie the very same thing you're bitching about is the very same thing you did. I had a right to know. Maybe this whole mess could have been avoided if you had the decency to be honest with me in the first place." Hyde replied.

"Don't try to blame this on me. You were the one that couldn't make his mind up when it came to Valerie and you were the one that told me that you didn't want to marry me even though I told you that I didn't care about what Robert had said. You wouldn't listen. You chickened out like you always do." Jackie said.

"You know what this was supposed to be a fun night. Let's not ruin it." Kitty said.

"I'm not having fun anymore. I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed." Jackie said.

"You know what? That's fine Jackie. I'll see you tomorrow. We've got a lot of crap to discuss." Hyde said.

"I'm not going to be here tomorrow Steven and I prefer it if you would just leave me alone." Jackie said.

"Well, I can't just leave you alone now." Hyde said.

"I think that maybe its best that you get going Hyde." Eric said.

"Eric, why are you trying to get rid of me?" Eric asked.

"I'm not trying to get rid of you I just think that maybe it's best you leave Jackie alone tonight. We were trying to throw her a birthday party before you arrived. Which reminds me, why are you here?" Eric said.

"Well, the police got in touch with me and said that Marissa was hurt badly and gave me this address so I decided to check it out but little did I know that it was all a set up by little girl." Hyde said.

"Yeah Marissa hasn't become really good at being sneaky and bitchy. I guess she gets that from her mother's side. Jackie's father is coming up tomorrow to see here. You know that it's Jackie 29th birthday right?" He asked her.

"No, it must have slipped my mind." Hyde said.

"How could you let something like that slip?" Eric asked.

"I don't know. I just did. Listen, I've had a lot happen the last two years. I've just met someone new. Well, we've known each other for a long time but we just got together. I'm trying to rebuild my life away from Jackie and Marissa." Hyde said.

"Is that what you really want?" Eric asked him.

"It's what Jackie wants." Hyde said.

"That's your whole problem. You're making up Jackie and Marissa's mind for them. Who is this new girl? Do I know her?" Eric asked.

"No, you don't know. Anyways, I liked her for a real long time and we've finally got around to dating and I'm thinking that this really could be it for me." Hyde said.

"Are you really sure about that? You also said that Valerie was it for you and we all know how that turned out." Eric said.

"This is different. I hardly knew Valerie. Jackie and I are over. Marissa is just going to have to accept that and move on with her life. Jackie has learned to accept it." Hyde said.

"Hyde, I have to wonder if you ever were paying attention these past twelve years. It has been an emotional roller coaster with you two. Just when you think everything is back to normal the roller coaster takes another dive. Do yourself a favor Hyde and dump this girl. You need to try and make it work with Jackie and this time don't let all the drama get in your way. You two need to find away to make it work. You guys are now entering your thirties. It's time to end this once and for all." Eric said.

Hyde made his way out to his car. He picked up his car phone and dialed his new girl friend's number.

"So is she alright." The woman asked.

"Yeah, she'll be alright. She was just trying to get Jackie and I back together." Hyde said.

"Jackie was at the beach house?" The woman asked.

"Yeah she was there. Apparently, Eric had bought the house and they all moved in there. Mrs. Foreman is there too." Hyde said.

"So Jackie still doesn't know?" The woman asked again.

"No Donna, she still doesn't know about us.


End file.
